


Like Father, Like Son

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Humor, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup was fully aware trouble could always happen on Berk.  So, after coming home and seeing the damaged great hall, only one question popped into his mind.  Which one of his kids was responsible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, been working on this for awhile. I've been wanting to play around with what kind of kids Hiccup and Astrid would have and thus it resulted in this. Hope you enjoy!

The door to the great hall was gone. Hiccup wasn’t imagining things and he knew he wasn’t sick. The door was most definitely gone. A wood pile sat at the bottom of the steps. Hiccup could hear Gobber give orders along with the sounds of hammers and axes. Whatever had happened, at least they seemed to be in the middle of repairing. Although, Hiccup would still like to know what exactly he had missed.

Tuffnut frowned as he scratched his chin. “I can’t put my finger on it,” he said with his arms folded, “but something’s different.”

“I believe,” Eret said in grave tone. “It’s the scorch marks, smell of ash and the lack of the door on the great hall where there use to be one.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tuffnut said with a slow approving nod and a thumbs up. “Looks good!”

“I think you’ll be changing your tune when winter sets in,” Hiccup muttered, dryly as he adjusted his fur cape over his shoulders. 

“Whatever,” Tuffnut said as he started to walk off. “If there was a fire, I need to find Ruffnut for details.”

“Glad to hear he has high priorities,” Eret grumbled.

“You wouldn’t believe it, but it was worse when he was a kid,” Hiccup said with a half smile.

“How could it be worse?”

“He and Ruffnut would personally start fires.”

“Ah, point,” Eret replied with a nod.

Hiccup frowned as glanced down to Toothless, hoping for some bizarre reason he could provide an answer. Unfortunately, the Nightfury looked as equally confused as Hiccup. He noticed even Skullcrusher seemed baffled by the display. They hadn’t been gone that long, only for a few days for the meeting of the chiefs in hopes to calm the feud between two tribes. Hiccup would have like to think it wasn’t a long enough period for trouble to happen on Berk, but he knew from experience that was an idle dream.

“Okay, so first things, first,” Hiccup stated stepping forward to the work site, “I need to find out what happened and to do that I should first locate Astrid-”

“Daddy!”

He gave a grunt as his leg was grappled by a small body. Hiccup glanced down to see a familiar grinning face staring up at him, while never letting go of her wooden toy Timberjack dragon in her arms. “Hey, Sweetheart,” Hiccup said as he scooped up his four year old daughter.

The girl giggled as Hiccup tried to brush her tangled red curls out of her eyes. “I shot an arrow!” she stated, proudly.

“Oh, wow, that’s great,” Hiccup said, as he glanced around and still saw no sign of his wife for an explanation. “Thora, what happened to the great hall?”

“It caught on fire,” Thora replied with a serious nod as she pointed to the hall with one hand and hugged her toy to her chest with the other. “I wanted to help put it out, but Mommy, Gobber and Grandma said I was too little.”

“Fire, huh,” Hiccup muttered. That would explain the scent of ash and scorch marks. “Was it a dragon?”

Thora shook her head. “No, it was-” She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. “Wait, no, I’m not suppose to tell you. Mommy said she wanted to tell you when you got home.”

“Ah, I see,” Hiccup said with a sigh. His gut feeling told him it was because it wasn’t a dragon that had set fire to the hall, but one of his own children. He cast a sideway glance to Eret and assumed by the disgruntled frown he was coming to the same conclusion. “Thora, where is Mommy now?” Hiccup asked.

“Helping Grandma in the stables,” she replied as Hiccup set her back on the ground.

“Can you go get her for me?” he asked and lightly ruffled her hair.

“Okay,” Thora said cheerfully and patted Toothless on the nose. “Bye, Toothless! Play hide and seek later?”

The dragon growl softly and licked her cheek, making the girl giggle. “Ew! Dragon slobber!” she replied, beaming like the sun as she ran off.

Hiccup patted Toothless’s head. “I know you think of my kids as your own, but could you not feel the need to give them a bath?”

Toothless gave a huff as he rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding how hard it was for a human to wash off dragon spit.

“Speaking of children,” Eret said, touching Hiccup’s shoulder. “I should check on my family.”

“Good idea,” Hiccup replied, running a hand through his hair. It was probably going to be grey before the day was over. “I’ll come find you once I know what’s going on.”

Eret nodded as he left with Skullcrusher close behind. Hiccup then turned his gaze to the work site. Among all the grunting builders, he spied a 12 year old boy and girl he’d know anywhere. The boy looked closed to cursing as he dropped the piece of wood and ran his hands through his short blond hair that matched his mother’s. The boy’s twin sister, who had inherited her father’s reddish brown hair, was currently attempting to fix her long braid before attempting to pick up the axe.

“Stoick! Asta!” Hiccup called as he and Toothless approached. The children froze, then each whirled around staring wide eyed at Hiccup.

“Dad!” both of them cried in unison.

Stoick chewed his bottom lip as he gave a nervous laugh. “You’re ah...home early.”

“Yeah, I am,” Hiccup said, flatly with a sigh. “What happened?” He should wait for Astrid, but part of him just wanted to see how exactly his children would explain this mess.

The twins gave uneasy glances with each other. Each gave a reluctant nod, coming to a silent agreement, and Stoick spoke first. “Dad,” he started, “it was an accident. It wasn’t suppose to get out of hand.”

“That’s not an encouraging introduction, Son,” Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow and Toothless added a disgruntle growl.

“It wasn’t his fault, Dad!” Asta said and fiddled with the tip of her braid. “I miscalculated and I totally should have included the wind risk as a factor.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Hiccup said, although he was slowly picturing what had occurred.

“What they’re trying to tell you is that one of our precious children nearly burnt down the great hall.” All three heads turned. Astrid was letting herself be pulled by Thora and gave Hiccup a half smile. “Luckily,” Astrid continued, “we only lost the door.”

“I can see that,” Hiccup muttered, darkly. “Was anyone hurt?”

“No, thank the Gods.” Astrid then led Thora to Asta and Stoick and patted the twins on the head. “Take your sister and go help your grandmother, I need to speak to your father.”

“In other words,” Stoick muttered as Thora took his hand, “so you and Dad can plot punishment without us in earshot?”

Astrid raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. “Well, if you want to stay that badly I can send you to help Fishlegs.” She grasped her chin. “It sounded like Meatlug ate too many volcanic rocks again, and he could really use a hand to clean up her-”

“No, no, we’ll go see Grandma,” Asta cut as she grabbed her brother and sister’s wrist. “We are gone and out of sight!” 

Hiccup chuckled slightly as he watched his children race off to the sanctuary of the stables. Astrid sighed as she greeted Toothless with a scratch under his chin and then gave her husband a kiss. “I had hoped we would have this cleaned up before you got back.”

“What? And miss all the fun?” Hiccup responded as they started to walk. “So, how exactly did this happen?” 

“Before I get into that,” Astrid said as she frowned concerned. “How did the meetings go?”

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I got good news and bad news. The bad news is, those rumors Johann about those two chiefs close to declaring war on each other were true.”

Astrid cringed. “Oh, great, that’s just what we needed.”

Hiccup nodded in agreement, especially since Berk was an ally of one of those chiefs and would be expected to help out if they did go to war. “Yes, but that’s where the good news comes in. There isn’t going to be a war thanks to Tuffnut.”

Astrid frowned as she wrinkled her nose puzzled. “Tuffnut, prevented a war?” She waved an arm. “How exactly? I know you brought him for entertainment, but-”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Hiccup explained as he raised his hand, “the chiefs were about to declare war on each other, but Tuffnut’s poetry was so mind boggling bad, it distracted them long enough to forget what they were fighting about, especially when they both agreed in unison on how terrible it was.”

Astrid gave a snort. “Who knew Tuffnut’s poetry would be useful.”

“I know,” Hiccup said with a nod. It had been a long shot, Hiccup hadn’t been entirely certain it would help. Yet, after seeing Fishlegs and Snotlout forget about arguing after hearing one of Tuffnut’s recent ballads, he figured it was worth a try.

“You realize he won’t be letting that go for a long time,” Astrid commented.

“No, but I’d rather deal with that then worrying about getting involved in a war,” Hiccup said, “and speaking of local problems which one of our dear children do I have to thank for the fire?,” Hiccup replied. “I’m currently betting Stoick from what Asta was saying.”

“Actually,” Astrid said with a forced half grin and tugged Hiccup’s arm to force him to halt. “It was Rune.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened slightly and even Toothless gave a startled growl. “Rune? Our quiet little Rune?”

“Yup.”

“But he’s the sensible one!” Hiccup replied in shock. Despite being younger than the twins, Rune would be the one that tried to keep his siblings out of trouble. Although that would explain why Stoick and Asta spoke they way they did. The twins were protective of their little brother and sister. “How did this happen?”

Astrid sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. “From my understanding, Helga dared Rune to shoot a fire lit arrow and it was suppose to hit a stump, but Rune got startled and it hit the great hall instead.”

“Of course,” Hiccup grumbled as he massaged his forehead. Helga was probably the most trouble making kid after their own twins, granted that did just proved she was Snotlout’s daughter. “And where is Helga now?”

“Gathering wood with Snotlout,” Astrid said, “but she doesn’t need a lecture. Trust me. She got a full one already.”

“By Snotlout?” Hiccup asked, surprise. He didn’t like to show it, but Snotlout tended to be a softie when it came to his girls.

“No,” Astrid replied, “Ingrid.”

“Ow,” Hiccup said with a sympathetic wince. Ingrid’s glares were legendary in Berk and Hiccup could only imagine what it must be like for Snotlout when he got those glares from his wife. “Full glare and all?” 

“Yup,” Astrid replied, “and Helga is going to help her bake bread for the next five days straight.”

“Ow, I almost feel sorry for her,” Hiccup replied with a smirk.

It was said Ingrid’s glare was so fierce she could force yeast to rise with a mere blink. Ingrid had such a sweet personality though. It was hard to picture, and thus many people assumed it was merely a rumor as a result of her being proclaimed as Berk’s top bread maker. However, Hiccup would fully believe that considering he’d seen the woman stare dragons into submission. He still wasn’t sure such a woman married Snotlout, but he suppose it would take such a powerful glare to get Snotlout under control.

“What about Rune? This doesn’t sound like him.” He asked with a concerned frown. “He knows better than to take one of Helga’s dares.” Especially after that girl thought it was a brilliant idea to dare all the Berk kids into tickling Hookfang. Helga was lucky she only half of her hair had burnt off that day. 

“I agree,” Astrid said as she stroked Toothless’s head. “I tried to asked him once we got the fire put out, but he ran off to his ‘secret hiding place’.”

“So, he’s in the cove,” Hiccup concluded. Rune always ran there when he felt like he wanted to be alone. “And you haven’t brought him back yet?”

“Thought I would give him some time to himself first, he honestly did look mortified.” Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, “I was actually about to go and fetch him, but since you’re home early-”

“I’ll talk to him,” Hiccup said as he already started to climb into the saddle and gave Astrid a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll try not to take long.” He gave a sly smile. “After your day, it sounds like I owe some ‘stress relief’ tonight.”

Astrid laughed as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s neck. “The last time you gave me what you call ‘stress relief’ we ended up with Thora.”

“What?” Hiccup said as he shrugged. “Don’t want to go for number five?”

“Solve the problem with number three and we’ll talk, Babe,” Astrid said punching Hiccup in the arm, but then frowned. “Seriously though, I am worried about him.”

“You and me both,” Hiccup said as Toothless spread his wings. “Be back soon.”

Within seconds, Toothless took to the air and Hiccup gave a wave as they headed to the cove.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

No matter how old Hiccup got, the cove would always be a memorable place for both him and Toothless. It was this quiet, little hideaway that had changed their lives forever. He found it rather amusing, and strangely fitting, that his children often used it as their secret hideout.

From the air, Hiccup spotted his son on the ground below. The boy jumped in alarm and dove behind a cluster of rocks as Toothless landed. “They always try to run, don’t they, Bud?” Hiccup asked as he dismounted.

Toothless growled in agreement as he sat and swished his tail back and forth. Hiccup glanced over to the rocks. He could go over and drag his son out, but that wasn’t Hiccup’s way. Besides, even if he did that, it would probably make the boy refuse even more to tell him what was wrong.

“Rune,” Hiccup called out, staying where he stood. “I know you’re here. Come on out!”

There was the sound of feet shuffling from behind the rock, but there was still no sign of his son. Hiccup sighed, feeling like he was trying to coax out a cat. “Rune, no matter how quiet you are, I’m not going anywhere.”

Hiccup had hoped that would result in Rune surrendering, but the boy stayed put. Rune was equally as stubborn as Astrid and Hiccup himself. The boy would stay there all day if he wanted. Thus, it was time for Hiccup to use one of his creative parenting methods. Hiccup smirked as he kneeled and patted Toothless’s head. “Hey, Buddy,” Hiccup whispered to the Nightfury and pointed to the rock, “mind getting him for me?”

Toothless gave a delighted grin and quickly bounded forward. Hiccup smirked as he watched the dragon dive behind the rock. “3...2...1,” he said, softly counting on his fingers and then pointed directly at the rock.

“AAAHH!” Right on cue came a cry of distress along with the slobbering sounds of a dragon licking his victim.

“No! No! Ha ha! Toothless, knock it off! That tickles!” Rune cried out between screams and laughter. “No! Ha ha! Not my hair! DAD, CALL HIM OFF!”

Chuckling, Hiccup approached and peered over the rock. Just as he intended, Toothless had Rune pinned to the ground and was happily licking the boy like he hadn’t be washed in a month.

“Dad!” Rune pleaded as Toothless licked his short reddish brown hair. “Make him stop!” he whined.

“Oh? What was that?” Hiccup said, looking around like he was alone and cupped a hand over his ear. “I must be hearing things since there was clearly no one behind this rock.”

“Okay! I surrender! I surrender!” Rune declared as Toothless licked his cheek. 

Satisfied, Hiccup tapped Toothless’s head. “Okay, Bud, that’s enough.”

Toothless blinked, gave Rune one more lick at his face before climbing off looking quite proud at the job he did. Rune moaned in disgust as he shook himself to rid of the dragon drool and cringed as spit still clung to his hands. “I’ll need like three baths.”

“It doesn’t wash out,” Hiccup said as he reached inside his pouch and handed him a cloth. “Here, wipe off your face at least.”

Rune took the cloth and thoroughly attempted to wipe off the drool as Hiccup took a seat beside him. “So, I hear you had an eventful day,” Hiccup started as he took the cloth and covered Rune’s head with it to dry off his hair. “I mean, this doesn’t top the adventure of you, Stoick and Asta trying to ride that wild Thunderdrum, but it’s up there.”

Rune grunt was muffled beneath the cloth. “Why are you home so early?” he asked.

“Don’t change the subject,” Hiccup said as he gently dug his fingers into Rune’s scalp. Dragon spit coated hair was a lot harder to wash out when it dried. It would become stiff and hard, and often last for days. The only person that seemed to enjoy it was Ruffnut’s son who would purposely take dragon spit and sculpt his hair into different shapes. Thankfully, none of the other children on Berk seemed eager to join in on the idea. Truthfully, Hiccup could never see how shaping your hair like that could be considered fun.

“There, that should do for now,” Hiccup replied as he removed the cloth. “Now, mind telling me what happened?” 

Rune meekly raised his head and hugged his knees to his chest. Toothless gave an encouraging nudge and Rune responded by stroking the Nightfury’s head. “I took a dare from Helga.”

“I know about that,” Hiccup said as he scooted closer, “but why did you take it? That’s not like you.”

“I know,” Rune muttered as he stared at his boots. “It’s just...she kept teasing me, and it was so embarrassing.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “What was?”

“Thora shooting an arrow!” Rune spat out in a low moan.

“Wait,” Hiccup said as he frowned in confusion. “You were embarrassed by Thora shooting an arrow? Why? She missed?”

“No, she hit the target dead on!” Rune cried throwing his hands up in the air. “Right after I could barely pull the drawstring.” His body shook flabbergasted. “She’s not even five, Dad! And yet, my baby sister is better at shooting arrows than I am!”

Hiccup gave an understanding nod. Now it was all coming together. “Thora was probably just lucky,” he explained. Granted, Hiccup did feel pride for his baby girl to do such a feat, even if it was only by luck, but that wouldn’t help Rune right now.

Rune scoffed bitterly. “Tell that to Helga, she wouldn’t shut up about it. So I said I could shoot any arrow. She said I couldn’t, and before I knew it she’s daring me to shoot a fire lit arrow.” 

“And you it hit the great hall?” Hiccup concluded.

Rune winced. “It was suppose to be a stump. Stoick gave me tips, while Asta was standing by with a bucket of water to put it out.” He leaned back against Toothless and let the dragon wrap his tail around him. “But then, just as I was about to shoot, Gobber came out asking what we were doing-”

“And you missed, hitting the great hall,” Hiccup concluded with a sigh. Now all the pieces were coming together. While Stoick, Asta and even Thora showed they had inherited their mother’s ability for physical combat, Rune had proven to take after Hiccup in that regard.

In fact, when Rune was born, the boy had been very close to being named a ‘Hiccup’ as well. He had been the tiniest baby among his children and there were times Hiccup worried he wouldn’t survive the harsh winter he had been born in the middle of. However, Valka claimed he would be strong just like Hiccup and he did. Yet, even with that said, he and Astrid agreed Rune was a better choice for a name.

It maybe tradition to name the ‘runt’ Hiccup, but it would be confusing to have two Hiccups running around. Besides, their generation was about changing tradition, so why not add it to the list? However, while Berk may have changed since Hiccup’s youth, that didn’t mean it was any easier for a small viking.

Hiccup’s smile soften as he pulled Rune close and patted his head. “So, just exactly how long did you plan to hide here?” he asked.

Rune shrugged and barely raised his head as he leaned into Hiccup’s side. “I don’t know, the rest of my life?”

“I think that’s a little extreme,” Hiccup said with a laugh. “You’re just going to have to face the music.”

“But everyone’s so mad at me,” Rune replied as he shut his eyes.

“Yeah, but they’ll get over it, especially once they finish fixing the great hall.” Hiccup used his free hand to brush Rune’s bangs out of his eyes. “Besides, you’re hardly the first person to set fire to the great hall.”

Rune stared confused. “I don’t remember Stoick, Asta or any of the other kids setting fire to it.”

Hiccup gave a snort. “I’m not talking about them, I’m talking about me.”

Rune raised his head in shock. “You did?”

“Around your age,” Hiccup replied. “In fact, I’m wondering if I shouldn’t consider this a right of passage.”

Toothless gave a snort and a disgruntled look as he buried his nose into Rune’s hand. 

“How did you almost burn down the great hall?” Rune asked and he gave a curious frown that Hiccup much prefered to see on his son.

Hiccup gave a forced laugh and sucked the air between his teeth. “Well, I’ll say this much. It may involved a water bucket” 

Rune’s eyes widened as he tilted his head in confusion. “How do you set something on fire with a water bucket?”

“Turns out quite easily when you try to invent an automatic system to fetch water from the well and bring it to the great hall,” Hiccup explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Turns out, having long ropes that connect from the great hall directly to the well makes it a prime target for dragons to shoot at.”

Rune snickered and covered his smile with his hand. “Was Grandpa mad?”

“Furious,” Hiccup said as he waved his hand. “I was banned from the great hall for a month, had to eat in my room.” Oh, his father was probably laughing at him from the afterlife right now. Hiccup did recall his father hoping he would have a son that ‘caused him as many grey hairs’ as Hiccup did for him.

“Anyway, my point is,” Hiccup continued, “at your age I was called the worst viking of all of Berk.”

“Dad, that’s rather hard to believe considering everyone calls you ‘Dragon Master’,” Rune said skeptically, “even with those stories Mom and Gobber tells us.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, tempted to know what ‘stories’ Gobber and Astrid had been telling the kids behind his back, but he dropped it for now.

“Well, it is true and that’s what I’m trying to get at,” Hiccup explained. “Don’t worry about the stuff you can’t do. Focus on what you can, that’s what I had to learn.”

Rune chewed his bottom lip as he hugged his knees to his chest. “But I can’t see myself being a great dragon rider like you.”

“And I’m not asking you to,” Hiccup said, earnestly. “There’s only one me and there’s only one you,” he emphasized by tapping Rune on the nose. “Just focus on being you. You’ll figure out who you’re suppose to be eventually, I promise. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Rune said as he stared up at the sky. He then paused as he casually looked back to Hiccup and cleared his throat. “So, does this mean you’re not going to punish me since you did the same thing when you were my age?”

“Well, I’m not going to banish you,” Hiccup said, thoughtfully. “But I think your mother will agree sending you to be Gobber’s helper in his forge for a week will suffice.”

Rune gave a defeated sigh, but nodded. “Fine, I guess that’s fair.”

Hiccup chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Rune’s shoulder. “Glad that’s settled,” he said and then frowned. “Although, I can’t deny I am still a little surprised,” Hiccup admitted as he brought his face closer to Rune’s.

“You were really that embarrassed by Thora hitting the target?” He could understand Helga’s teasing getting to Rune. However, when it came to his brother and sisters, he was usually so proud of them when they showed off their skills.

“Well, I normally wouldn’t let it bother me so much,” Rune said and then blushed, “but Birna was watching and I didn’t want her to think I was a wimp.”

“Birna?” Hiccup asked. Heather and Eret’s daughter? Why would that matter- Then the meaning of his son’s blush struck him. He blinked stunned. “Ooh,” Hiccup said with a chuckle. “I get it.”

Rune frowned. “Dad? Why are you laughing? It’s not funny.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hiccup said, unable to hide his smile. “I just didn’t think you were old enough to have crushes yet.”

“DAD!” Rune cried, blushing deep red and buried his face into Hiccup’s side to hide. “I-I’m not...I mean…”

“Son, take it from me,” Hiccup replied as he forced Rune to look up at him, “there are far better methods to impress a girl than taking on a dare.”

“Like what?” Rune asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth, but then shut it immediately. “You know what, I believe I should leave that territory to your mother.” Honestly, he still wasn’t exactly sure how he got Astrid interested in him.

Rune sighed as he started to climb to his feet. “So, I guess you have to take me back now?”

“We will,” Hiccup said as he grasped his son’s hand and pulled him back to the ground. “But first, did you do any more sketches, while I was gone?”

He watched happily as Rune’s face brightened at the question. “I tried drawing Stormfly,” he said as he reached into his pouch for his sketchbook. “But I can’t get her head or feet, right.”

“Let me see,” Hiccup said, he carefully undid the binding and started to flip through the pages of dragons, trees, sheep and anything else Rune had tried to draw. He then landed on the page of Stormfly. “Not bad, Kiddo,” Hiccup said as he ruffled Rune’s hair. “Might find it easier if you start with an oval shape for the head over a circle.”

“Okay,” Rune said and then flipped the page. “I did a really good one of Toothless.” The grinned proudly as Hiccup admired the sketch of Toothless eating a fish. “See! I got his eyes right!”

“Yeah, you did,” Hiccup said, and then grasped his chin. “Although, the real Toothless’s tail would be wagging.”

Toothless snorted and promptly whacked Hiccup with his tail.

“What?!” Hiccup laughed as he batted the tail way. “You totally do, Great Alpha.”

Rune giggled along with Hiccup as Toothless glared at the two of them.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

That night, Hiccup did his nightly routine before retreating to bed. First, he peeked into the girls’ room and it was just as he expected. Asta was sound asleep, with the book she had been reading dropped to the floor.

Quietly, he crept in to retrieve the fallen book and ensured Asta was tucked in before kissing his daughter on her forehead. He then spied his youngest daughter. Thora too was asleep, clutching tightly her stuffed sheep toy, with the small Terrible Terror she had adopted and insisted they name “Cuddles” sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Chuckling softly to himself, he pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. He glanced over and saw Cuddles glancing at him with a hopeful look.

“No,” he whispered, firmly. “I’m not kissing you goodnight.” He may be a dragon rider and the legendary Dragon Master, but he refused to give dragons goodnight kisses...Well, maybe Toothless, but thankfully the Nightfury has never asked.

Cuddles snorted offended before quickly settling back into his slumber. Hiccup shook his head as he left and silently shut the door behind him.

He then went to the expansion of the house where the boys’ room was located. His home was twice the size it was from when he grew up. Although, after the twins were born, he, Astrid and his mother knew they would need the extra room and he was glad for it.

The door creaked, reminding Hiccup he really needed to oil the hinges, as he entered. He was relieved to see both boys were asleep. They had a habit lately of secretly staying up to plot whatever latest crazy plan they had in their heads.

He crept in and checked over Stoick first. He noticed the boy had, again, kicked the blankets off himself. With a sigh, Hiccup tucked his eldest son in and kissed his forehead. Stoick stirred slightly, but he didn’t awake. 

Hiccup then turned to Rune and wasn’t surprise to see he was, as usual, sleeping with a piece of charcoal and his sketchbook in his hands. Hiccup did his best to gently pry Rune’s fingers off his sketchbook and uncurled his fingers off the charcoal. He sent it to the side before he proceeded to ensure Rune was tucked in and kissed his forehead.

His routine done, Hiccup left the room, walked by the room where his mother slept and into his own bedroom. Astrid was sitting up in bed combing her hair as Toothless raised his head in greeting from his rock bed.

“Kids asleep?” Astrid asked as she set her comb aside and settled under the blanket.

“Yup,” Hiccup said as he patted Toothless and scratched the dragon’s favorite spot under the chin. “No, late night planning tonight.”

“Good,” Astrid said as Hiccup climbed into bed next to her. “I don’t want any of them plotting anything until the great hall is fixed.”

Hiccup nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around her. “Oh, did you know Rune has a crush?”

Astrid smirked and shrugged. “Well, yeah, he’s had it bad for Birna since last spring.”

Hiccup blinked shocked and raised his head. “Wait, you knew? How?”

“Women’s intuition,” Astrid replied, kissing Hiccup’s cheek. “Also, he’s been stammering and blushing a lot more around her lately. He couldn’t make it any more obvious.”

“Oh, right, of course,” Hiccup muttered, unsure how he missed the signs. “I just can’t believe he’s that old already.”

“Well, they are going up. Won’t be long before you have to scare off potential suitors for Asta and Thora.”

“Oh, it won’t be me,” Hiccup replied as he gestured to the Nightfury. “Toothless and I already agreed that will be his territory.”

Toothless raised his head, grinned evilly as he growl like he was saying “Darn, right! No one gets close to my girls!”

Astrid shook her head as she pulled Hiccup down and cuddle into his chest. “Well, glad to hear you and Toothless are doing a fine job raising our children,” she said in a teasing tone.

Hiccup smiled as he hugged her tightly. It was moments like this he lived for. Laying in bed contently with his wife, knowing all his children were safe in their beds. There were times Hiccup wished his father had lived to see his grandchildren, but something told him his dad’s spirit knew all about it.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup then took Astrid by her shoulders and brushed the bangs from her eyes. No matter how old she got, Astrid would forever be beautiful to him.

“So,” he said slowly and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Want to go for number five?”

Astrid snorted and promptly hit her husband with her pillow. “Go to sleep,” she ordered.

Hiccup laughed as he shut his eyes and went to sleep hearing the light snores of both his wife and his dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gobber tells a story about trolls to the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been getting requests to write more stories with these Haddock kids I created. Thus, I've decided to write more. I'll be updating this as ideas come to me.

Valka hummed to herself as she finished washing the dinner dishes. She was prepared for a quiet evening with her grandchildren. She had volunteered to watch them for Hiccup and Astrid, while they were at the meeting. It was due to run late since it had only been decided a couple of hours ago. Bucket had been moaning his head had been hurting, which could only mean a snow storm was brewing. Thankfully, Mulch predicted they had a couple of days to prepare, but it still didn’t give them a lot of time to get ready.

Thus, Hiccup had to call for an emergency meeting to make certain Berk wasn’t caught off guard. Everyone was there, well except Gobber. He was currently entertaining the children before he left to join the others. He had claimed he had was only dropping one a hammer he had borrowed from Hiccup. However, he took his time leaving until Thora insisted Gobber tell them one of his stories. The man laughed, saying “Ah, well, I suppose I could spare a few minutes.”

Course, Valka knew he had lingered for that very reason. Gobber did love the grandchildren like they were his own flesh and blood. He had often acted as a surrogate grandfather for them as a result, and something told Valka she knew Stoick would approve.

“And then poor Hardfoot tried to escape from the trolls, but it was too late,” Gobber’s voice echoed throughout the house. “The trolls caught him for their dinner!”

Thora gasped. “Did he escape?”

“No, sadly he didn’t, Lass,” Gobber said in a dramatic tone.

Valka froze as she heard that last sentence. Well...perhaps he wouldn’t approve tonight. She poked her head into the main room. “Gobber?” she called softly, hoping to make eye contact, but Gobber appeared to wrapped up in his story to notice.

This made her uneasy in the pit of her stomach. Valka recognized the story from the tidbits she heard, and it was she had personally hated growing up. However, she had assumed Gobber would make up his own ending. He wouldn’t stick with the original horrible ending...right?

Valka entered the main room, seeing the children huddled around the fire as Gobber waved his hands pretending he was holding a wiggling, screaming child for dinner. Toothless, as usual, sat near the children with his head resting on his front legs, and eyes shut as the children used him like he was a giant pillow.

“Hardfoot tried to break free, but trolls have a strong grip,” he continued and not noticing the warning look Valka was giving. “Thus, in one large gulp they ate him!”

“Gobber!” Valka cried.

Yet, the kids shocked gasps were louder. Thora whimpered as she clung to Stoick. Rune looked very nervous, while the twins exchanged anxious looks. Sensing the children’s distress, Toothless opened his eyes as he growled at Gobber, but the man looked unfazed by the reactions.

“They ate him?” Asta asked in disbelief, folding her arms over her chest. “That can’t be the end of the story.”

“Sadly, it is,” Gobber said with a nod of the head.

“But, it’s not a happy ending,” Rune argued as Valka noticed he was backing up to Toothless.

“Not all stories have a happy ending, Lad,” Gobber said with a shrug. “But, that’s why you got to keep an eye out for trolls so they don’t-”

“I think that’s enough stories,” Valka swiftly cut in, giving a murderous look to Gobber. “You four should get ready for bed. Gobber has to get going to the meeting.”

Gobber gave a puzzled frown as the four children exchanged weary expressions. 

“But what about the trolls?” Thora asked as she peeked over Stoick’s arms.

“Trolls aren’t real, Sweetheart,” Valka said gently as she patted the girl’s head. “It’s just a story Gobber made up. So, there’s no reason to be scared.”

“Ah, Grandma, we’re not scared,” Stoick said, as he waved a hand. “Right, guys?”

Rune, Thora and Asta looked uncertain, yet also nodded.

“See,” Stoick replied, confidently. “Nothing to worry about.”

“And besides that, I didn’t make it up,” Gobber replied, “it was told to me by my father, who was told by his father and so forth. It’s a story that had been told for centuries so-”

“Thank you, Gobber,” Valka said through a strained smile and started to ushered the children towards their rooms. “Nevertheless, it is time for you four go to bed.”

The children all looked equally confused by their grandmother’s urgency they suddenly go to bed, but it was Stoick who spoke. “Okay, Grandma,” he said as he tugged Rune and Thora by the hand. “Come on, guys.”

The children walked up the stairs in more guarded state as if they expected a monster to appear from the shadows. Toothless narrowed his eyes at Gobber before he proceeded to followed the children to his own bed in Hiccup and Astrid’s room.

Valka waited for them to be out of earshot before she turned her attention to Gobber. “Why did you have to tell them that story?” she hissed.

“What?” Gobber asked with a shrug. “It’s a good story. I loved it when I was a boy.”

“It’s a horrible story,” Valka snapped as she tried to keep her voice down. “We’ll be lucky if they don’t have nightmares of trolls trying to eat them.” Gods knows that what had happened to Valka when she was a girl. She had nightmares for a solid week when her grandfather had told her that story.

“Ah, a little fear is good for them. It builds character,” Gobber said with a laugh. “Besides, I told Hiccup that story when he was a boy and he loved it!”

“He did?” Valka asked, shocked. It wasn’t the kind of stories she could see her son enjoying. Yet, regretfully, she hadn’t been around during his childhood so perhaps it was possible.

“Sure did, even caused him to go troll hunting,” Gobber said as he headed to the door. “Don’t worry, Val, they’ll be fine.” He chuckled as he gave Valka a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I bet trolls are the last thing on their minds right now.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Upstairs, trolls was all Stoick could think about. He shut his eyes and all he could see where hideous monsters clawing at him to gobble up. Then after him they go for his brother and sisters-No! No! He had to stop this.

Stoick took a deep breath to relax his heart that was beating faster than usual. Trolls were not going to break in and devour him in his sleep. His grandmother was downstairs and Toothless was only a few doors down in his parents room. There was no way a troll would get pass them...although, Gobber said they were sneaky and could be quiet- No! No! Happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts to go to sleep.

“Stoick? You awake?”

The boy jumped, only realizing it was only Rune calling for him. He rolled to his side, getting his face emotionless as he could before facing Rune. He was the older brother. It was his job to keep Rune from being scared and that wouldn’t work if he saw fear written all over his face. 

“Yeah,” he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

Rune was laying on his stomach and meekly looking over his pillow at him. “I-I can’t sleep...I keep thinking trolls are going to eat.”

Stoick forced a smile. “Aw, there’s nothing to be scared of. Trolls aren’t real.” He said it firmly, in a feeble attempt to get himself to believe it. “Even if they’re were, that’s why kids get bizarre names remember? To trick them?”

“Oh,” Rune said, still looking unsettled, yet gave a slow nod. “Yeah, okay. That makes sense.”

Stoick grinned as he snuggled back down under his blanket. Right. What he said made perfect sense. There was nothing to be scared about. Stoick could just shut his eyes and go to sleep. For a moment, Stoick thought that was the end of it.

“Stoick?”

The boy sighed as he rolled back on his side. “Yeah?”

“Our names aren’t that weird, not like Fishlegs or Snotlout” Rune stated as he peeked over his pillow. “And in the story, it didn’t work. Gobber said the boy was named Hardfoot,” Rune stated. “So, that means the name trick didn’t work on those trolls.”

Stoick opened and shut his mouth. He couldn’t argue against that. Unfortunately for him, Rune continued to babble, sounding more nervous with each second. “S-so, what if a troll snuck in here and tried to carry us away-”

“That wouldn’t happen,” Stoick added, a bit hastily to his liking. “Do you honestly think a troll could get pass Mom and Dad?” He said it to reassure himself if anything else, but Stoick wasn’t scared. He was the big brother and big brothers didn’t get scared.

“Mom and Dad are at the meeting,” Rune said as he sat up.

“Oh,” Stoick replied, drumming his fingers on his knees. “Well, they wouldn’t get pass Grandma-”

“Even when she’s asleep?” Rune said, now sounding frantic. “And Grandma doesn’t think they’re real, but what if they are and they use that so they and sneak in-”

“Whoa, whoa.” Stoick raised his hands to get his brother to stop. “Rune, calm down. There are no such things as trolls-”

Suddenly, a rattle was heard causing both boys to jump. Rune immediately dove from his bed to the safety of Stoick’s. “What was that?”

Stoick gulped. If asked, he would be unable to deny he didn’t imaginated a troll trying to stomp his way to their house. “Just the wind,” Stoick said, patting Rune on the back. “There’s a strong wind tonight remember?”

Rune didn’t look convinced and quivered silently next to him. The door suddenly opened ajar. “Guys?” Asta whispered as she poked her head in. “You awake?”

Stoick sighed. No, not the girls too. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Asta sighed as she entered. “I need help with Thora. She’s hiding under the bed and refusing to come out.”

“Why?” Stoick asked.

“Hiding from trolls,” she replied, in a matter of fact tone.

Stoick sighed as he flung the covers off himself. “We’re coming, but we better keep it down. We don’t want to bother grandma.”

“Even if real trolls do come after us?” Rune asked, fearfully as he climbed out of bed and glanced over his shoulder as if a troll would come out right then.

Stoick shooked his head as he took Rune by the hand and followed Asta into the girl’s room. Thora was exactly where Asta claimed she was. All three children could hear her shuffled under the bed. Although, Stoick was surprised by the soft growl he heard.

“Cuddles is under there too,” she explained as sat on the floor and pointed to the bed. “He climbed in the minute she went under there.”

“Of course,” Stoick grumbled as he crawled on his hands and knees to get a better look. He had briefly considered just dragging Thora out, but if Cuddles as in there with her there was a good chance the Terrible Terror would bite him.

“Thora?” he called.

Thora was laying flat on her stomach, her face deeply buried into her stuff sheep toy she’d always slept with. “I’m not coming out,” she declared, her voice muffled by the toy.

“Thora, you can’t stay under there,” Stoick said, “you need to come out.”

“No,” Thora protested. “Cuddles and I are staying under here where the trolls can’t get us.”  
Cuddles then proceeded to poke his head out and confirm with a nod before pulling it back under the bed.

Stoick groaned. “Thora, there are no such things as trolls.”

“I don’t believe you!” Thora sharply replied, along with Cuddles giving another growl.

Stoick grumbled as he sat up and looked to his twin for help. “Asta, tell her you don’t believe trolls exist either.”

He fully expecting Asta to jump in. Yet, his stomach lurched as she anxiously chew her bottom lip and twiddle her thumbs, which he knew Asta only did when she was nervous. “Actually, we don’t have any physical proof we don’t so….I can’t deny I’m scared too.”

“Asta!” Stoick growled and winced as he saw Rune was now eyeing to join Thora under the bed. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“But stories about trolls have been around a long time, so they have to be based on fact!” She narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. “Besides, I don’t believe for a second you’re any less scared than the rest of us.”

Stoick’s face turned red at the comment. Quickly, he tried to brush it aside with a cough. “I’m not scared, and you are all being-”

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. Stoick jumped, frantically looking left and right expecting for a troll to appear. Rune dove to his brother’s side for safety. Asta shrieked at the same moment Thora fearfully sprang from under the bed and clung to her sister. Cuddles growled as he seemed to reach the conclusion staying under the bed was the better sanctuary.

“The trolls are coming,” Thora whined, clutching her sheep tightly as Asta held her tightly. “They’re going to eat us!”

“There aren’t any trolls,” Stoick stated, desperately trying to regain control. He patted Rune’s back and took a deep breath to calm his own nerves. “It was probably just the wind knocking a branch over or something.”

Yeah, that had to be it. There was a storm coming in a few days, so logically the winds would be picking up. That had to be it….not a giant troll coming to attack in the night. Yet, Stoick could tell from his siblings expressions they weren’t accepting a word of his theory.

Asta stared suspiciously at him. “So, you can honestly still claim you’re not scared?”

Stoick went to open his mouth, but he was cut off as another bang from outside was heard. He yelped in fright and instinctively hugged Rune in an attempt to shield the boy from any monsters in the dark. “Okay, fine, I am scared. Happy?”

“Not really,” Asta replied, regretfully. 

Thora raised her head as she quivered. “What should we do?”

“Maybe I should go get Grandma,” Rune suggested.

“No,” Stoick said in a determine tone as he climbed to his feet. “I told her it didn’t scare us, remember? If she sees us now, she’ll know it did.” They couldn’t be seen as little kids they had to be constantly be shielded. He and Asta were practically adults.

“But we are scared,” Asta replied, frustrated and clearly not understanding his point.

“Yeah, but,” Stoick replied as he tried to think of the proper word, “it’s a matter of pride.”

“I don’t want pride. I want Mommy and Daddy,” Thora whine as she pouted and buried her face into her toy sheep.

Asta sighed, patting Thora’s head to comfort her and she rubbed her own tired eyes. “Fine, then what do you suggest we do, Stoick? Because we can’t sleep like this.”

Stoick chewed his bottom lip. They could just wait until their parents came home, but their meeting could go on forever. “Look, we just need some place where trolls wouldn’t get us, right? So, let’s just go there, sleep and make sure we’re back in our rooms before anyone noticed we’re gone.” 

Yeah, that would work. No one would suspect the slightest Gobber’s story had scared them. They sleep for a couple of hours, and then sneak back into bed too tired to care about trolls anymore.

“Okay, but where do we go?” Rune asked.

Stoick held up a finger and then dropped it like it was made of lead. He hadn’t thought of that.

Asta chewed her lower lip as she tapped her foot. “I think I got an idea, but we’re going to have to take our blankets with us.”

The other three children exchanged curious looks as they drew closer to hear Asta’s plan.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Hiccup adjusted his cape before wrapping his arm around Astrid’s shoulders to protect her from the chill. It wasn’t a long walk from the great hall to his home, but all the same, Hiccup couldn’t stand the thought of Astrid being cold. “Wind’s picking up, isn’t?” he said as another gust of wind decided to ruffle his hair.

“Told you, storm’s coming,” Gobber said as he rubbed his arms. “Never doubt Bucket’s...er...um bucket.”

Astrid snorted and leaned into Hiccup’s shoulder as their home came into view. “Well, I’m just glad the meeting’s over and we can all go to bed-”

The door to the house flung open. An alarmed Valka rushed out and caught eyes with Hiccup. Her frightened eyes filled him with dread. “Mom?” he asked as he and Astrid dashed to her. “What’s wrong?”

“The children aren’t in their beds,” Valka replied as she started to look around the house.

“What?!” Hiccup and Astrid said in unison.

“I just checked both their rooms and they not there, I was hoping they were out here,” she explained as she examined the ground. “But I don’t see any footprints.”

“Wait, wait,” Astrid said, trying to keep calm. “Why would the kids leave their rooms?”

Valka paused at the question. Gradually she turned around and directly at Gobber, who was currently avoiding eye contact. “Yes, indeed,” she said in a venomous tone. “I’d wager it was because they were frightened.”

“Frightened?” Hiccup replied, baffled. “Of what?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Valka said in a tense told. “But I think Gobber has a good idea.”

“Oh...uh,” Gobber muttered as rubbed his neck with his hook. “I’m sure it wasn’t...um...that. The kiddies probably went out for a stroll.”

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped in front of Valka so he could fully look his old mentor in the eye. “I know that look, Gobber what did you do?”

Gobber coughed. “Now, Hiccup, I should point out we don’t know for sure-”

“Gobber, spit it out,” Astrid growled as her fingers seemed to be itching to reach for the nearest weapon.

Gobber sighed. “I may had told the children the story of the Trolls and Hardfoot.” He shrugged with a forced smile. “It’s a classic bedtime story.”

Hiccup’s look of suspicion morphed into deep moan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It all clicked into place now. The title of the story alone was enough or Hiccup to experience fearful nights of his childhood. 

“Of all the stories, why did you have to tell them that one?” he asked. Couldn’t Gobber at least told the stories of people actually tricky and escaping the trolls that didn’t end up with them being eaten?

“What?” Gobber said with a shrug. “You loved the story when you were a lad.”

“No, I didn’t!” Hiccup spat, and wondered how bad Gobber’s memory was. “That story had me terrified I was going to get kidnapped by a troll for weeks.” Hiccup folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t you remember me setting up troll traps around my bed as a kid?”

Gobber blinked baffled, scratched his chin with his hook as something dawned on him. “Oh, right. Stoick cursed at me for a good week after he got his foot stuck in one of them.” He shook his head. “But wait, you went troll hunting. I remember that, clear as a bell.”

Hiccup gave an exasperated sigh. “I went troll hunting because I reached the point I thought I was better off to get them before they got me!”

“Huh.” Gobber gave a thoughtful nod and shrug. “Well, it gave you a good sense of adventure.”

“I don’t care about adventure,” Astrid hissed, looming over Gobber with a rage filled glare. “I want to know where my children are!”

“I agree,” Valka said as she joined her daughter-law in scowling.

Feeling the the full anger of two furious mothers, Gobber gave a shaky laugh. “Now, calm down ladies,” he replied. “I’m certain the children didn’t go far. Um...Hiccup, a little help?”

Hiccup wasn’t listening. His eyes wandered to the open door that lead into the house and a thought struck him. “Mom, where’s Toothless?” If the children were gone, Toothless should be trying to track them down. Even when the children were toddlers, Toothless couldn’t stand the thought of the children being too far away from the family. The Nightfury had gotten into the habit of picking them up like a cat would her kittens, and plunking them at his and Astrid’s feet if he felt they had wandered too far away.

“Is this really a good time to be asking about your dragon?” Gobber asked, in an agitated tone.

Valka frowned and lowered her glare for a moment. “I saw him go to his bed around the time the children did. Although, now you mention it, it’s strange. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Thought so,” Hiccup said as he entered the house and immediately headed up the stairs. “Astrid, we need to check our bedroom.”

Astrid tilted her head in confusion, but then seemed to understand what her husband was saying. The four adults approached the bedroom, and became silent when Hiccup brought a finger to his lips before opening the door.

He let out a sigh of relief. All four children were tucked under their blankets and curled up against Toothless alseep. Thora was snuggled against Stoick, while Rune was huddled between Stoick and Asta. Hiccup noticed that even Cuddles was snoring quietly on his side in the far corner of the room. Toothless then seemed to sense Hiccup’s presence. He lazily raised his head and yawned like he was asking “What took you so long?”

Astrid held a hand over her heart as she kneeled to check over her children. “Thank the Gods,” she whispered.

“Well, would you look at that,” Gobber said in amusement. “But why on earth would they sleep with Toothless?”

“Because what better protection is there from a troll than a dragon,” Hiccup whispered. 

Valka sighed, and looked puzzled. “But why on earth wouldn’t they come to me if they were that scared?”

“Pride,” Hiccup said, and blushed slightly. “I kind of did the same thing to Dad.” It was silly to think of it now. However, at eight years old, Hiccup recalled not wanting his father to think he was some scared little kid that got spooked by a story. Although, now Hiccup wondered if this was how his father felt when he had discovered his self-made troll traps.

Valka blinked and chuckled as she patted Hiccup’s shoulder. “Do you and Astrid want a hand putting them back to bed?” Valka asked.

Toothless raised his head, growled and protectively wrapped the tail around the children.  
Astrid giggled, covering her hand over her mouth. “Looks like Toothless rather keep them here to make certain they’re not scared.”

“And frankly,” Hiccup said as he removed his furred cape. “I’d sleep easier tonight knowing they’re not going to run off again.”

“Well, then, I’m off to bed,” Gobber replied with a wave. “See you all in the morning.”

“Yes,” Valka said firmly with a glare. “And then you and I are going to discuss on what stories you tell my grandchildren.”

Gobber laughed nervously before he caved in with a sigh as he and Valka walked down the stairs.

Hiccup shook his head as he glanced to Toothless. “Do we have your permission to at least move Thora and Rune to our bed so you have more space, Bud?”

Toothless flexed his ears as he looked over the children. He gave a snort as he nodded and lowered his head. 

“Thanks,” Astrid said as she proceed to scoop up Thora. The girl whimpered, but settled back down as she buried her face into Astrid’s neck and hugged her toy. Astrid smiled, as she stroked Thora’s cheek and carried her into bed. “Hiccup, you want to get Rune?”

“Sure, thing,” Hiccup replied as he removed his fur cape and placed it on the floor. Gently, Hiccup picked up Rune, who responded by inching closer to Hiccup’s chest, and mumered in his sleep. With his free hand, Hiccup placed his cape over Asta and Stoick to ensure extra warmth.

No longer feeling his younger siblings around him, Stoick stirred and blinked blearily at Hiccup. “Dad?” he said with half lidded eyes and his voice thick with sleep. “You’re home?”

“Yeah, go back to sleep, Kiddo,” Hiccup said as he patted Stoick’s head and adjusted his other arm to keep his hold on Rune.

He thought Stoick would try to argue, but Hiccup was pleased to see the boy shut his eyes. “We weren’t scared,” he muttered. “Just so you know, we weren’t scared.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hiccup whispered as he rubbed Stoick’s back and resisted the urge to chuckle. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.”

Stoick gave a sleepy nod, before he returned to giving soft snores. With a grunt, Hiccup climbed into bed and tucked Rune in. He then wrapped a protective arm over his son, and stole a glance at Astrid to see she was doing the same with Thora. 

“So,” Astrid whispered as she pulled the covers over herself and Thora. “What do we tell the kids tomorrow?”

“Don’t worry, I got this covered,” Hiccup whispered. “I know exactly how to solve this.”

Astrid stared at Hiccup curiously, but then shrugged as she went to sleep the same time as he did.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Okay,” Hiccup declared, clapping his hands as he paced around the room. “So, what is now the troll procedure?”

“Dad, we said it two times, already,” Asta whined from her seat on her bed.

“Humour me,” Hiccup said as he raised a finger like he was giving one of his dragon training lectures. “To scare off trolls you kids are going to-”

“Put bells near the door because trolls are scared of bells,” all four kids said in unison.

“Correct, however, a troll wouldn’t even get that close to your room and that is because-” Hiccup asked and pointed to the children to answer.

“Toothless would smell one a mile away,” again, the children said in unison.

“Right,” Hiccup declared, “so there is no more reason to be scared of trolls, right?”

“Right,” Stoick replied and coughed. “Not that I was scared.”

Asta rolled her eyes. “Oh, you so were.”

“No, fighting,” Hiccup said as he gestured to the door. “No, go play and try not to burn anything.”

“No promises!” Rune cried as all four children ran out the door, leaving their father behind to sigh.

Astrid chuckled as she leaned against the door frame. “Interesting idea with the bells,” she said as she stroke a finger against one of the bells hanging off the door. “But where did you get the idea for that?”

Hiccup coughed into his hand. “Actually… that’s what my dad did to convince me that I didn’t need to set up troll traps to sleep safe at night.”

Astrid blinked, then snickered and slowly turned into laughter. “Did you really sleep with bells on your door to keep trolls out?”

“No, Dad did that, but...yeah,” Hiccup muttered as he waved a hand. “Yes, yes, go and laugh.”

“I’m only laughing because it’s cute,” Astrid said as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s neck. “So, shall we proceed with the next thing on our to do list today?”

Hiccup nodded with a mischievous grin. “Yes,” he said as they headed down the stairs. “So, let’s have ‘talk’ with Gobber on what kinds of stories he should tell the kids.”

“I’ll get the axe,” Astrid replied as the couple headed out the door. Hiccup grinned, and knowing his mother was going to join in for this ‘little chat’ he couldn’t help, but feel a little sorry for Gobber.


	3. The Day You Were Born...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup never thought he could be so stressed out as he was each night his children were born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, got around to writing another drabble for this. I basically wanted to write about what it was like for Hiccup each time one of his kids were born. Hope you enjoy!

“Faster, Bud,” Hiccup whispered, as he and Toothless zoomed over the ocean. “We need to get there as soon as possible.”

Toothless snorted, but gave a nod and didn’t dare slow for a moment. Every passing second counted. 

“Astrid’s going to be fine, Hiccup,” Eret called as Skull Crusher caught up. “The midwife said she wasn’t in any danger.”

“Yeah,” Fishlegs called as Meatlug struggled to keep up with the pace. “She’s hardly the first woman to go into labor.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said, trying to keep calm, “but this will be my first kid, and I rather be there for it!” Honestly, of all days, did the baby had to pick today to be born?! It was only today he and Fishlegs planned a trip to Dragon Island to track how many dragons had migrated there this past spring.

It couldn’t had been yesterday or tomorrow when he was going to be home. No! He or she just had to pick today! If Eret hadn’t come all the way out to fetch then, Hiccup would have missed the whole thing!

“Well, good news, Hiccup,” Eret called as he pointed. “Berk’s up ahead!”

Hiccup slightly relaxed upon seeing his home insight. “Guys, I’m going straight to my house. Fishlegs, can you take care of what we learned at the island?”

“Will do!” Fishlegs saluted. “But how should I organize the new Gronkles from the ones-”

“Figure it out!” Hiccup called as he and Toothless dived bombed to his house, and left the others behind. As soon as Toothless’s feet touched solid ground, Hiccup dismounted and raced inside.

He found his mother sitting in the mainroom, folding blankets by the fire. “Mom,” Hiccup said as he made a straight beeline for her. “How’s Astrid? Is she-”

“She is fine,” Valka replied gently, touching his cheek. “Exhausted, but last I checked she was busy nursing your son.”

Hiccup’s arms dropped to his said. “So, I missed it?” he muttered as Toothless nudged his head. “I wanted to be there for her.”

“There wasn’t much you could do,” Valka said with a small smile, “the midwife wouldn’t have let you in the room anyway.”

“I suppose,” Hiccup said, with a little pout. He still feel like he should have been there. “Is Astrid still upstairs?”

“Yes,” Valka replied, “but you should know-” she cut herself off and shook her head. “No, that’s something Astrid should tell you.”

Hiccup raised a curious eyebrow, but decided to drop the subject. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed upstairs. Toothless looked eager to followed, however, Hiccup patted his head. “Just give me and Astrid a few minutes, Bud. Then you can come in, promise.”

Toothless gave a disgruntled snort, yet accepted the request and sat near Valka’s feet. “Thanks, Bud,” said Hiccup and he continued his way to the bedroom. Quietly as he could, he opened the door and poked his head in.

Astrid was laying in bed, as he expected, and cradling a small wrapped bundle in her arms. She looked exhausted, but greeted her husband with a joyful smile. “About time you showed up.”

“Sorry,” Hiccup said, drawing closer and feeling a little nervous. “So, I take it that thing you’re holding isn’t a baby Terrible Terror.”

She giggled, lifting the bundle for Hiccup to have a clear view. “Say hi to your daddy, Stoick,” she whispered to it.

The baby said nothing besides giving a small whimper and continued to sleep. Hiccup laughed, tenderly patting his newborn son’s head and saw he had wips of his mother’s blond hair. “A son…,” he muttered, softly. “Wow, we have a son.”

“I know,” Astrid replied, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. “Bit unreal, huh?”

Hiccup smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s alright,” Astrid replied, leaning into him. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Hiccup lifted her chin, to look directly in her eyes. “And I’m not going anywhere,” he replied, and fully planned to kiss her on the lips except he was interrupted by a sudden cry. He gave a laugh and looked down at his son. “Guess, we’ll have to get use to that.”

Suddenly, he became very confused. Stoick was still contently asleep in Astrid’s arms. Yet, the sound of the baby’s cry was as clear as a bell. 

“Okay, I got to more tired than I thought. I’m starting to hear things?” Hiccup replied, scratching his head and poked a finger in his ear. Maybe he had gotten seawater in them. 

Instead of being concerned, Astrid gave a mischievous smile and tilted her head forward. “Before you jump to conclusions, take a look in the cradle.”

Hiccup stared back befuddled, yet did as his wife instructed. Caustionaly, like he was expecting a dragon to appear, Hiccup looked into the hand carved cradle that had taken him all winter to make. He then became more confused.

There was another baby, and this one was fully awake and trying out it’s new lungs as it cry full heartedly. It suddenly stopped as it spotted Hiccup, and blinked curiously at him.

“Astrid,” Hiccup spoke, unable to look away from the newborn that strangely had eyes that matched his own. “Why is there a second baby in here with you?”

His wife raised a bemused eyebrow. “Gee, Hiccup, why do you think there are two babies?”

Hiccup looked on baffled, and then slowly, but surely, it finally dawned on him. “Oh my Gods...twins.”

Astrid laughed, as she continued to cradle Stoick to his chest. “Correct, and I believe your daughter wants you to pick her up.”

The baby gave another cry, to which Hiccup responded by clumsily scooping her up into his arms. He didn’t dare move until he was certain his newborn daughter was securely in his arms, and her cries softened.

“Hey, Asta,” Hiccup cooed, calling her the name they had picked months ago. He continued to gently rock her, and took a seat next to Astrid on the bed. “Twins,” he said, letting the notion sink into his brain, “we really got twins.”

“We did,” Astrid said, her voice now sounding she was just in as much shock as Hiccup was.

“Do Ruffnut, and Tuffnut know about this yet?”

“Gobber told me he could already hear them cackling about the whole thing,” Astrid said, with a sigh. “Let’s just both agree to keep them away from our kids while they’re young, and impressionable.”

Hiccup gave a shaky nod, cuddling Asta close to his chest. Twins? He and Astrid had been bestowed with twins. He was already feeling nervous about becoming a father, but now he had two little lives depending on him.

A small wave of panic started to wash over him, until it was broken by his wife touching his arm. “I’m nervous too,” Astrid said softly, “but we’ll be okay. We already trained dragons, we can handle twins, right?”

Hiccup gave a small, looking over his son, and daughter. “I don’t know, something tells me dragons are less destructive.”

Astrid chuckled, as she leaned against Hiccup, both feeling exhausted, and content. However, they awoke as the door opened with a creak. Hiccup cracked opened an eyebrow as he spied Toothless peering at them curiously at the small bundle in their arms.

“Hey Toothless,” Astrid greeted, as she held up Stoick and pulled the blanket back around Asta to him see. “Meet our hatchlings, Stoick and Asta.”

Hiccup quietly watched, curious on what his dragon brother would do. He wasn’t surprised to see Toothless coo happily at the babies, and even attempted to nudge them with his nose. 

“I think this means Toothless has adopted the kids as his own now,” Hiccup remarked as Toothless wagged his tail.

Astrid laughed. “If he’s willing to change diapers, I have no problem with this.”

Toothless rolled his eyes, and continued to contently nuzzle the newborns who seemed quite pleased to let him do so.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Hiccup had been certain the birth of his third child would be less stressful, and in a sense it was, but in many ways it was worse He wasn’t away, but it occurred in the middle of one of the harshest winters Berk had seen, and the baby was born early.

Astrid had tried to deny it first, thinking it was mere stomach pain, except there was no denying it when her water broke. Hiccup had never climbed on Toothless so fast when they went to fetch the midwife. He brought her back in record time, and the midwife wasted no time to attend to Astrid. 

It drove Hiccup crazy when he was forbidden from entering the bedroom except for his mother. He understood why, tradition and to make it less stressful for Astrid without a worried husband hovering over her. Still, the rational reasons didn’t settle the nervousness in the pit of Hiccup’s stomach

Hiccup craved to pace back and forth. There was a danger for babies to be born early, but he didn’t want to scare his young children. Both Stoick, and Asta were just out of their toddler phase, and still not quite old enough to understand what was going on. All they comprehended was they were going to receive another sibling, and that their mother seemed to be in pain. Huddle around Toothless, the twins both looked to their father with worried glances as they stared up the stairs to where their mother sat in the master bedroom.

Hiccup gave the biggest smile he could muster to reassure his children their mother was going to be alright. However, when they heard Astrid’s scream, he was grateful for Toothless distraction them. The dragon started a game of teasing the children with his tail which made them giggle.

Hiccup tried to keep his focus on the twins until at long last, the mid-wife appeared with good news. Astrid, and his newborn son were both fine, exhausted, but fine. Yet, Hiccup noted the concern on her face when she mentioned how small the baby was. It didn’t fully sink in until he left Toothless to watch the children, and entered the bedroom to see the baby himself.

He was the tiniest baby Hiccup had seen, with a thick mound of reddish brown hair. He looked so frail as Astrid nursed him. Hiccup shared a fearful expression with Astrid, and he could tell she had the same horrible thought. Their newborn son might not live past winter.

Hiccup had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed his mother had been behind him until she touched his shoulder. “He looks just like you as a babe,” she said, with a reassuring smile. “And I’m sure he’ll be just as strong.”

Hiccup attempted a half smile back as it dawned on him this was exactly how his own parents felt at his birth many years ago. He and Astrid decided to name their tiny son ‘Rune’. Traditionally, the baby should have been named Hiccup, but the Chief of Berk had always been about creating new traditions. Never mind that having a Chief Hiccup, and his youngest son name Hiccup would be a tad too confusing. Besides, perhaps being name after the ancient mythic symbol might give the boy an advantage in strange way.

During the next couple of days, Astrid and Hiccup bundled Rune in a blanket to ensure he kept warm. Even Toothless stared at the baby concerned, and was reluctant to let the little one out of his sight.

The sixth night after Rune’s birth was especially cold, and he simply refused to go to sleep. Astrid wouldn’t admit it, but she was drained of energy. Thus, once Astrid fed Rune, Hiccup took it upon himself to tell his wife to sleep, as he attend to their young son. He knew his mother would have offered to take over, except Hiccup felt obligated to do it himself. His mother was exhausted from watching over the twins for the last few days. He wanted to give her a chance as well to get some rest. 

Rune whimpered as Hiccup carried him to the main room where the fire pit was. Toothless was already ahead of him and lit the fire with a small blast.

Hiccup hushed as he continued to rock Rune. “It’s okay, Bud, it’s okay. Your mom just needs a little break,” he cooed as took a seat near the fire, and Toothless curled up beside him. “The fire should help keep you warm.”

Rune whimpered, and wiggled underneath the bundle of blankets they had wrapped him up in tonight. Hiccup chuckled and gave a grunt as Toothless tucked his head underneath Hiccup’s arm. “We’ll just have to hope spring comes early this year,” Hiccup muttered, patting Toothless with one hand. If they could just get Rune through this winter, then they knew the boy would be safe. The price of it was that they wouldn’t get a lot of sleep until then.

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

Hiccup jumped at the voice, and turned around. “Asta? What are you doing out of bed?”

The sleepy little girl rubbed her eyes as she walked over, and climbed into her father’s lap. “Couldn’t sleep, Stoick is snoring again.” Asta burrowed into Hiccup’s chest and glanced up curiously. “Was Mommy’s snoring keeping you awake?”

“No, she’s sleeping. I’m just watching Rune,” he explained as he held out the sleeping baby to her.

Asta gave a thoughtful frown as he played with the tip of her braid. “Daddy, do you and Mommy not like Rune?”

Hiccup stared in shock at the question. “No, of course not.” He gently patted her head. “Sweetheart, what on earth ever gave you that idea?”

“You and Mommy are always saying how small he is,” she replied, looking confused. “And Grandma says you’re tired.”

“Oh,” Hiccup said. Neither he nor Astrid had realized that was how they were coming across, although he couldn’t blame the kids. They hadn’t told the kids much. Neither Hiccup or Astrid had wanted Stoick and Asta scared at the thought their little brother wouldn’t survive. Yet, he certainly didn’t want the twins thinking their parents hated him either.

“Your mom, and I are just worried about Rune getting cold because he’s so little,” Hiccup explained in the simplest terms he could use, as Rune shifted in his sleep. “Little babies can get sick if they get too cold.”

“Ooh,” Asta said, and sighed in a similar manner Astrid would when Hiccup was missing the obvious. “Then why not have him sleep with Toothless?”

Hiccup blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Toothless is always warm,” Asta said, stroking the dragon’s head. “If Rune slept with Toothless he wouldn’t get cold.”

Hiccup stared wide eyed. She was right. Because dragons could breath fire, they were always at a warm temperature. They had to when living this far north in winter. The hardest time of keeping Rune warm was always at night when it was the coldest. However, if he slept next to Toothless, he would be certain to keep warm. Knowing how protective Toothless was of the children, the Nightfury wouldn’t dare move all night. It would give a chance for Hiccup and Astrid to catch up on some sleep...well, except when Rune demanded to be fed. There was only so much Toothless could do.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Sweetheart,” Hiccup said, as he wrapped arm around Asta and hugged her. “Where did you come up with it?”

Asta shrugged. “Stoick and I like sleeping next to Toothless. He keeps our toes warm.”

“Oh?” Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow and looked to the dragon who only responded with a yawn. “Young Lady, is that why your mother, and I keep finding you, and your brother next to Toothless in the morning when you should be in your own beds?”

“Yup,” Asta replied, not showing a hint of guilt in her voice. She loomed over Rune, and patted his head gently. “Don’t worry, Baby, we’ll keep you warm.” Asta then gave the baby a soft kiss on his forehead.

Rune’s nose wrinkled disgruntled, and gave a soft hiccup in response.

Hiccup chuckled, as he pulled his daughter into his lap, and nuzzled his newborn son’s cheek. “Maybe we should have named him ‘Hiccup’. What do you think, Sweetheart?”

“No, he’s a ‘Rune’,” Asta replied as she snuggled into Hiccup. “I can tell.”

Hiccup laughed, pulling both of his children close. Once Asta had fallen asleep next to him, he put her back to bed, and decided to put her idea into action. He gather all the spare blankets they had and created a nest on the slab Toothless’s slab of stone he used for a bed.

The Nightfury didn’t need to be told on what to do next. As soon as Hiccup stepped back to pick up Rune, Toothless climbed onto his bed and wrapped himself around the blanket nest.

“Thanks, Bud,” Hiccup said, checking to make sure Rune was still asleep. He gently placed his son into the blankets and ensured he was close to Toothless. Rune gave a small whimper, however, Toothless cooed like a mother cat would to her kitten and wrapped his tail around the babe.

Rune seemed to settled as he snuggled against the large dragon, causing Hiccup to sigh in relief. He patted Toothless on the head before he climbed into bed to join Astrid. Somehow, he knew everything was going to be alright.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When Astrid became pregnant with their fourth child, Hiccup was a hundred percent certain it would be a simple birth. He wasn’t going anywhere, and Astrid may it through well past the risk of the baby being born early. Surely, this time the Gods had decided to give Hiccup a break.

That is until, Thor decided that Berk had been overdue for a thunderstorm. Astrid had gone into labor during the middle of the storm. Nothing could be heard, but the rain pounding on the roof and the booming of thunder every five minutes.

Hiccup was grateful Gobber was there to assist keeping the children calm, while the midwife and Valka attended to Astrid. Rune, barely four, was curled up in Hiccup’s lap and whimpering.

Hiccup rubbed the boy’s back to comfort him. “It’s okay, Kiddo, there’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Well, to be fair,” Gobber said as he poked the fire. “It’s not a night fit for man or beast, and believe me getting hit by one of Thor’s thunder bolts is not pleasant.” He chuckled and looked to Hiccup. “Remember that time you got hit by one, Lad? You were lucky it only knocked you unconscious.”

Rune quivered and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck.

“Not helping, Gobber,” Hiccup grumbled with a dark glare.

From their seat next to Toothless, Hiccup’s other two children looked to him curiously.

“Did you really get hit by lightening, Dad?” Stoick asked, tilting his head like he was trying to picture it. “When did that happened?”

“It’s a long story,” Hiccup said as he exchanged a thoughtful expression to Toothless. “But the short version is, Thor got cranky over us using metal for some reason, and I had to do it to save Toothless who Mildew was blaming at the time.”

Toothless gave a soft growl before resting his head on his front legs, which didn’t surprise Hiccup. The Nightfury always did seem to carry a grudge at Mildew after that mess.

Asta raised an eyebrow. “Why? He’s always cranky and crazy. Last week he was saying the yaks were responsible for him going deaf. Why would anyone believe him?”

Hiccup debated if he should be the proper parent, and insist Asta not call Mildew ‘cranky and crazy’...but it was Mildew.

“It was complicated,” Gobber slowly, explained. “You see-”

Gobber was cut off as the thunder boomed again. At the same time Astrid cried out words Hiccup prayed the children knew better than to repeat. Thankfully, the children seem too rattled by the sudden yell to notice the meaning behind the words. Toothless cooed softly as he wrapped his tail around the twins, like he was concerned the lightning could strike them inside.

“Well, now,” Gobber said with an impress chuckle. “We can now honestly claim Astrid can yell louder than thunder.”

“I don’t like thunder, ” Rune whispered with a pout and buried his face into his father’s chest.

“Aw, nothing to be scared of, Lad, as long as you’re inside where it’s safe and dry,” Gobber replied and gave the boy a comforting pat. “Thor is just having a party.”

“Does he have to party so loud?” Stoick asked as he covered his ears to block it from another round of thunder. “Mom would yell at us if we made this much noise.”

“Dad, can we get Thor’s mom to yell at him?” Asta asked with a perturbed frown, and looked tempted to yell at Thor herself. She most certainly inherited that from her mother.

“Um...I wouldn’t know how to contact her,” Hiccup said, trying not to laugh.

“Well, funny you should say that,” Gobber said, scratching his chin. “You know my grandpa once told me-”

“Hiccup.”

All heads turned as Valka appeared on the stairs with the midwife close behind. Hiccup briskly rose, while keeping a firm grip on Rune in his arms. “How’s Astrid?”

“Tired,” the midwife replied, “but mother and child are perfectly fine.”

Valka smiled as she continued to climb down the stairs and patted Hiccup’s shoulder. “Looks like we got another girl for the family.”

“Yes!” Asta cried, tossing up a fist and grinned at her twin brother. “Told you it would be a girl. My cal-calculations are never wrong.”

Hiccup chuckled. Asta had only started using the word ‘calculations’ after hearing him and Fishlegs say it so often.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stoick mumbled as he rolled his eyes unimpressed.

“Can we see Mommy?” Rune asked, lifting his head up from the safety of his father’s chest.

“Yes, but keep quiet,” Valka said, gently patting Rune’s head. “The baby’s sleeping.”

“I’ll go inform the Hoffersons good news,” the midwife said, heading to the door, but not before flashing a pleased grin to Asta. “For the record, Dearie, I was betting a girl too.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup called as Valka went to hold the door open or the midwife.

“You can visit too, Gobber,” Valka instructed, “but you especially need to be quiet too.”

“What, I’m insulted,” Gobber said with a puffed out chest. “Are you saying I can’t be quiet?

“Do you really want us to answer that?,” Hiccup asked as he rounded up the twins and they proceeded up the stairs. Gobber scoffed, but kept his mouth shut as he followed. As they reached the door, and Hiccup made one last gesture to the children to stay silent before opening.

Astrid greeted them with a tired smile, while rocking the newest addition to theor family in her arms. “Looks like this one inherited your dad’s red hair, Babe,” she said as pulled back the blanket to show off the thick mound of red hair the baby had.

Hiccup laughed, adjusted his arms to keep his hold on Rune. “Suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Rune glanced curiously at the babe, and, with a thoughtful expression, tilted his head to the side. “She’s little.”

“Babies are always little,” Stoick said, as he peered over the bed. “She’s not as small as Rune was when he was born though.”

“Yeah, Rune, was tiny,” Asta nodded in agreement as she crawled up on the bed next to her mother.

“I’m not tiny,” Rune protested, but it only earned him a laugh from Gobber.

“Well, have you decided what to name the wee one, Astrid?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Astrid said, stroking her daughter’s face. “Hiccup and I were both certain she was going to be a boy.”

Hiccup sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, although we could name her after your mom, Astrid.”

“Or, if I may interject a suggestion,” Gobber said as another clap of thunder was heard. “I believe Thor has made it rather obvious on what you should name her.”

“Thor?” Hiccup said skeptically as he exchanged a bemused half grin with his wife. “Gobber, we’re not going to name our daughter Thor-”

“You can call her Thora,” Rune said, as he leaned into his father’s chest. “That’s a girl name, right?”

Hiccup blinked as he muttered the name to himself. “That is true,” he said, looking for Astrid’s approval. “And it is a good name.”

“Name my daughter after the God of Thunder?” Astrid replied, as the baby gave a small whine. “Oh, why not. Worse case, I just need to get her a hammer when she’s older.”

“Or we can get her a Thunderdrum for a dragon,” Hiccup chuckled as he leaned in to kiss his wife. 

“Ew! Kissy face!” Asta commented as Rune and Stoick covered their faces with their hands.

“Alright, alright,” Gobber stated, as he picked up Rune from Hiccup’s arms and ushered the children out. “Think it’s time to give your parents some alone time.”

Hiccup chuckled as he watched their children leave and wrapped an arm around his wife. “You’re amazing,” he asked as he patted little Thora’s head. “I don’t know if I ever say it enough, but you’re amazing.”

Astrid smiled as she snuggled into him. “You do, but I certainly don’t object hearing.”

Hiccup kissed her forehead, still not quite certain what he did to deserve her and their now four children. A few minutes later, Toothless snuck in. He glanced around and once he locked eyes with his target, the Nightfury greeted the baby with a grin and growled softly at it. 

“Yeah, Bud,” Hiccup muttered as Thora cooed at Toothless. “We got another hatchling for you to play with.”

The dragon gave a happy growl as he took his spot on the floor next to the bed, guarding both Astrid and the baby. Hiccup laughed. Toothless had done this each time one of their children had been born and it pleased Hiccup his dragon brother was continuing the tradition. Hiccup glanced at him, to his wife, then to Thora and felt very lucky for the family he had.


	4. Night Fury Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup tries to his kids to go to bed, except they have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had commissioned Derpfire on tumblr to draw me a grownup Hiccup with my Haddock kids. Hence, once I saw it I had to write a drabble to go with it.

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/eastofthemoon%20KIDSaa.png.html)

“Come on, kids, it’s time to get ready for bed,” Hiccup declared as he attempted to round up his children in the main room.

The children showed little enthusiasm as they groaned in unison. 

“Do we have to?” Rune whined as he tugged on Hiccup’s arm. “Mom’s not even home yet.”

“And she and Stormfly won’t be home for a few more hours,” Hiccup stated, giving the exact same explanation he gave every time it was Astrid’s turn to go on the night patrol and he was home alone with the kids.

“But Dad, Stoick and I aren’t tired,” Asta replied, “can we stay up, and Rune and Thora go to bed.”

“That’s not fair,” Thora sulked as she stomped her foot.

“You’re all going to bed,” Hiccup repeated as he scooped up Thora. Although, it might be time to discuss with Astrid the idea of setting the twins bedtime later. They were older, but that wouldn’t be tonight. “All you kids, no exceptions.”

“I’m not a kid!” Thora stated as she grinned mischievously. “I’m a Night Fury! Grr!”

Toothless cracked an eye open upon hearing Thora’s growl, however, he seemed to decide going back to his nap was better. Hiccup chuckled as Thora tugged on his neck. “Nice try, but we’re not playing-”

“I’m a Night Fury too!” Rune cried as he grinned and pulled Hiccup’s arm.

“Yeah, so are we!” Stoick yelled as he and Asta tackled Hiccup’s waist. 

Hiccup sighed as he felt all four of his children try to knock him over like a tree. “Oh no, an army of Night Furies are attacking me!” he cried mockingly. “Toothless, give me a hand!”

The alpha dragon glanced up, blinked at his struggle and then yawned before resting his head back on the floor.

“Traitor!” Hiccup cried as the kids succeeded in pulling him to the ground. Oh well, he might as well let the kids get it out of their systems. “Alright, looks like the war is back on!” he said with a grin before grabbing both Rune and Asta.

“Ha! Ha!” Rune cried as Hiccup tickled him relentlessly. “I mean-grr!”

“Get the chief!” Stoick yelled, as he and Thora attempted to rescue their siblings. It didn’t take long for Hiccup to turn his attention to his other children. He just hoped by the time they were done this game, they would be worn out enough to go to sleep.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

When Astrid returned home, she discovered her husband asleep on the floor. All four of her children were snoring softly as they draped over Hiccup’s chest like cats that didn’t care where they slept. She placed her hands on her hips, and cast a casual glance to Toothless. “Let me guess, Night Fury attack?”

Toothless growled a yes as he stretched and rose to his feet. Astrid simply shook her head as she went to over to free Hiccup muttering that she should really never leave him alone with the kids.


	5. Playing It Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults decide to take the kids on a camping trip. It should be a peaceful time, until Thora has an encounter that almost causes Hiccup to have a heart attack

If it wasn’t for the constant dragon rides Asta had been given by her parents, she would have thought climbing a tree was the closest way to touching the sky. She gave a grunt as she clung to the branch, and gazed over the forest.

She grinned, proud at how high she had climbed as the wind play with her hair. Her moment of bliss was harshly interrupted by a loud “Ha!” from above her. Asta sighed and glanced up at her cousin who smirked down at her from the upper branch.

“See! Told you I could climb higher!” she bragged.

“Helga, we never said this was a contest,” Asta shot back.

“Well, I say it is, and I won!” Helga cheered, brushing her long black hair out of her face. It was far overdue for a comb.

Asta rolled her eyes, and would have given a snarky reply, except another voice cut them both off.

“Girls! Get down here this instant! You’ll break your necks up there!”

The girls groaned in unison. “I thought your dad was busy fishing?” Asta asked as she dangled her feet over the branch.

“Well, he was,” Helga replied as she climbed down a branch to join her. 

“Girls, get down here now, or I’m sending Hookfang up to get you!”

“We’re coming! We’re coming!” Helga yelled as both she and Asta hastily climbed down. “Geez, we weren’t even half way up the thing.”

As they got closer to the ground, the girls had a clear view of Snotlout impatiently tapping his foot with his arms folded over his chest. “It’s about time,” he scolded, as Hookfang settled himself under the tree to sharpen his claws on a boulder. “I was about to climb up there to get you myself.”

“Dad, we were fine! I’ve been climbing trees since I was four,” Helga replied as she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. “You taught me, remember?”

“Those are trees in the village,” Snotlout replied instantly. “These trees are way too high for you to climb. You could have broken a bone.”

“Dad, come on!” Helga whined. “What’s the point of camping if we can’t climb trees?”

“You are being way too much of a worrywart,” Asta grumbled.

“I am many things,” Snotlout said as Hookfang raised his head to sharpen his horn on a boulder. “But being a worrywart is not one of them.”

“Actually, you kind of are,” the chief’s voice rang out. “At least, you are right now.”

The girls and Snotlout turned their heads as Hiccup and Fishlegs approached. Toothless wasn’t far behind, but he seemed more interested in what Hookfang was doing and joined in to sharpen his own claws.

“Yeah, I mean you use to tease me about being the worrywart,” Fishlegs sneered. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“Thanks for backing me up, fellas,” Snotlout grumbled as he turned his attention back to the girls. “Look, just find something safer to do.”

“Like what?” Helga shot back skeptically. “Go hunt for wood with the boys?”

“No!” Snotlout cried, but was cleared that was exactly what he had been thinking. “Why don’t you two...do something safe like…” He waved his hands desperate for an idea. “Like making flower crowns!”

“Flower crowns?” Helga asked with a deadpan look.

“Yeah, flower crowns,” Snotlout repeated more firmly. “And um...I want one big enough for Hookfang to wear.”

Hookfang glanced up with a snort and promptly whacked Snotlout with his tail “Hey! What was that for?!” Snotlout cried, rubbing his back.

“I believe you’re dragon is saying he’s declining the offer,” Fishlegs retorted with a snicker.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you make one for Meatlug?”

Fishlegs stopped laughing and froze. “Hiccup, that was a long time ago. I was a kid.”

“That was last week,” Hiccup said with a smirk.

“Dad,” Asta whined as she approached Hiccup. “Do we have to make flower crowns? I haven’t done that since I was like five.”

“Well, I can’t speak for Helga,” Hiccup said as he cast a glance to Snotlout, “but I have a feeling your mom and Ingrid could use a hand fishing by the river.”

“That’s what I’m doing!” Asta declared, as she instantly took off.

“Wait for me!” Helga cried as she chased after her.

“Hey!” Snotlout yelled. “Don’t just run off and- Helga! Slow down you’ll trip!”

Hiccup quieted his cousin as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Snotlout, she’s fine. I don’t remember you being this frazzled when she was a baby.”

“That’s because she stay in one place where I could keep an eye on her,” Snotlout responded, as he waved his arms around. “Now, she has independent thought and runs around everywhere.”

“You mean like Hookfang?” Fishlegs asked as he gestured to the dragons who were now playing tug of war with a log. “You don’t worry over him that much.”

“Yeah, well, he can burn stuff if anything goes wrong in defense.”

“So, can Helga,” Fishlegs said in a flat tone, “or do I have to remind you the time she set your helmet on fire.”

Snotlout growled with a glare which Hiccup took it as his sign to intervene and stepped between them.

“Okay, okay, enough,” Hiccup replied. “Point is, Snotlout, you got to learn to stop worrying so much. You’re just going to stress yourself out.” Hiccup replied. “Helga is exactly how you were at that age.”

“Exactly!” Snotlout said in a frustrated tone. “And do you remember all the trouble we use to get into? Honestly, we’re lucky we’ve survived to adulthood.”

“We?” Fishlegs replied with raised eyebrow. “What’s this ‘we’? You were the one usually the one dragging us into trouble.” 

“Either way,” Hiccup replied, sharply. “Just relax. You’re only going to wear yourself out and get Helga annoyed with you.”

Snotlout sighed as his shoulders slump. “And now my chief sounds just like my wife. Wonderful!”

“Dad!” the three adults turned their heads as Stoick and Rune came running with an arm full of wood. “Is this enough for the fire tonight?”

“Should be,” Hiccup said as he looked past the boys aa Toothless sniffed at the wood, “but where is your sister? Didn’t she leave with you?”

The boys frowned as they glanced behind him. “She was right behind us,” Rune said as he chewed his bottom lip.

Stoick moaned and he grumbled. “She was! Dad, I swear I only took my eye off of her for like a minute.”

Hiccup sighed as he folded his arms. “Where did you last see her?”

“Down in the clearing where we got the wood,” Rune said as he struggled to keep his pile from falling out of his arms. “Then we headed straight back here.”

“Right, stay here and help Fishlegs and Snotlout make the fire,” Hiccup instructed as he stroked Toothless’s head. “Let’s go find Thora, Bud.”

The Nightfury growled as he took the lead into woods. “Be back in a bit,” Hiccup called as he chased after him.

The boys watched their father disappeared into the woods and each exchanged a concerned look.

“You don’t think she’s lost, do you?” Stoick asked the adults, as he set the wood on the ground.

“No, no,” Fishlegs said to reassure the boy. “She’s probably picking flowers or something.”

“That or she got eaten by a wild boar,” Snotlout added nonchalantly with a shrug.

Fishlegs glared as the boys stared horrified. “And you wonder why no one asks you to baby sit?”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Thora!” Hiccup cried out. “Come on, Kiddo! Where are you?” He was trying not to focus on the fear that was nagging at the back of his mind, and plaguing him with what kind of danger could have befell on the girl. He had tried his best to keep calm around the boys, it would do them no good to scare them. Yet, it did worry him Thora had wandered off on her own, especially with Thora’s curiosity. 

“I’m getting as bad as Snotlout,” he grumbled to himself. 

He knew the chances of Thora actually being in danger were slim, except Thora was a Haddock. Trouble always seemed to be a natural fit for his family. Not counting all the times Hiccup himself had fallen into danger growing up, there was also all the stories Gobber of what his father had gotten into as a kid.

Toothless soft growl awoke Hiccup from his thoughts. The dragon stood, with his back arched as if he was anticipating to pounce any moment.

“Toothless?” Hiccup asked as he caught up. Suddenly, a familiar giggle rang out, and Hiccup slumped. “Thanks, the Gods,” he muttered.

He patted Toothless’s back as he climbed through the bushes. He had a full lecture already structured in his mind for the source of the constant giggles. “Young Lady, you know better than to wander off-” he cut himself off and saw what had set off Toothless’s defense mode.

Thora was sitting on the ground playing with three baby Typhoomerangs. Hiccup gulped as he remember his own personal experience of what happened when he had stumbled upon a baby Typhoomerang in his youth. Toothless may have be the alpha of the dragons, but that didn’t mean it would stop a mother dragon from fighting if she felt her young were at danger.

“Daddy, look!” Thora said cheerfully as she cuddled one of the baby dragons like it was a puppy. “I made friends.”

“That’s great, Sweetheart,” Hiccup replied, trying to keep his voice calm and stable as he kept an eye out for any angry mama dragons. “But I need you to come here, and leave them,” he said urgently. “Right now in fact.”

“Why?” Thora asked, as one of the small Typhoomerangs licked her cheek. “Can’t I bring them home? They can be friends with Cuddles.”

Toothless growled, and looked ready to chase off the dragons if Hiccup hadn’t signal him to stay put. If the baby dragons were frightened they might call for their mother, and that was a fight he wanted to avoid. 

“Sorry, but you can’t. Their mother will be missing them.” He held out his hands to her, desperate to just yank his daughter away. “So please, PLEASE, just do what I say and-”

A roar rang out, chilling Hiccup to the bone. He fearfully saw his prediction came true as the sound of thumping feet approached. The baby Typhoomerangs instantly stopped playing with Thora, and the girl looked confused. Everyone remained as still as the head of an adult Typhoomerang poked it’s head through the trees. 

Hiccup’s heart stopped as the dragon gazed directly as his young daughter. “Thora!” Hiccup cried and leaped into action. Toothless jumped ahead and shielded Thora, growling ferociously. The Tyhpoomerang growled as it stepped closer and moved it’s head towards the girl.

Thora’s eyes widened in fear as her father engulfed her into his arms. They rolled to the side, expecting flames to strike at any moment. Yet as Hiccup climbed to his feet, holding Thora to his chest, he paused. The Tyhpoomerang hadn’t attacked at all. It still growled at Toothless, but it seemed more interested in gathering the hatchlings closer and studied the humans with a curious expression.

“Daddy, what is it doing?” Thora asked in a whisper.

“I..I’m not sure..” He trailed off as he suddenly took a good look at the dragon. He recognized the markings. Hiccup knew this dragon. Truth be told, the only wild Tyhpoomerang he never known not to be hostile was…. “Torch?”

The dragon purred happily as he heard his named and lowered his head down for Hiccup to reach. Hiccup laughed as he held Thora with one arms, and used his other to pat Torch on his nose. 

“Wow! I don’t believe it, it’s been ages.” The sound of squeaks and growls brought his attention downward to the baby Tyhpoomerangs that currently trying to untie his boots. “And you’re a dad now? Guess, that makes two of us.”

“Daddy, you know him?” Thora asked as she tilted her head at Hiccup.

“Yeah, he’s an old friend,” Hiccup said with a chuckle. “He won’t hurt you.”

“Oh,” Thora said with a thoughtful frowned as she craned her neck to her right. “Then, why is Toothless growling at him?”

Hiccup looked back and his shoulders slumped as Toothless continued to glare and snarl at Torch.

“Seriously?!” Hiccup exclaimed. “Dragons and their grudges, I swear.”

“Daddy?” Thora asked as she poked him for an answer.

“It’s a long story,” Hiccup explained, giving Torch one more pat, “but we better go. Torch maybe fine with us, but I doubt his mate will be too happy to see us with her babies.”

Thora chewed her bottom lip as she looked to the baby Tyhpoomerangs. Hiccup had thought she was still going to attempt to haggle to bring one with them, but she gave in with a sigh. “Okay,” she said and waved to Torch. “Bye Torch! I like your babies!”

Torch gave a soft growl as he started to led his hatchlings back into the woods. Toothless only relaxed once the dragon family was out of sight. He then proceeded to rub his head against Hiccup as if to make certain he was HIS dragon rider and no one else’s.

“Yes, yes, I’m yours,” Hiccup confirmed as he climbed into the saddle and placed Thora in front of him. “Let’s get back to camp. I’ve had enough heart attacks today.” He poked his daughter’s head. “Also, you and I need to discuss of why you shouldn’t wander off, Young Lady.”

Thora didn’t appear to be paying attention as she kept her eyes to where Torch had vanished.

“Daddy, can I get a Typhoomerang when I’m big?” she asked as she fiddled with her red hair.

“Uh…” Hiccup stammered, as he tried to picture all the ‘fun’ his youngest mischief making child could get into with a Tyhpoomerang. “We’ll see,” he stated as the took to the air. Hiccup held Thora close and started to wonder if Snotlout did have the right idea with those flower crowns.


	6. Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid gives some love advice to her youngest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this one goes to Vanella the Titan who requested Mama Astrid get some attention, and I realized they were right! So, this one will be about focussing on Astrid and one of the kids. Enjoy!

“Ow! Mom, you’re tugging too hard!” Rune whined as he wiggled in the chair.

“Sorry,” Astrid as she attempted to comb the tangle out more gently, “but this would be much easier, and faster, if you would hold still.”

Rune pouted, and slumped in the chair. “Why does my hair have to be braided anyway?”

“You know exactly why,” Astrid started, as she slid her fingers through Rune’s hair to smooth out a knot. “It’s gotten long, and it’s full of knots. So, you have the choice of either cutting it short like your brother’s, or we braid it.” She wasn’t surprise to see her son flinch at the mention of having it cut. It had taken a long time for his hair to grow this long, and he had taken a bit of pride in that.

Astrid would never cut Rune’s hair unless he requested it, but the fact remained it had been getting full of tangles, which she knew wasn’t healthy especially since Rune kept forgetting to properly comb it. Putting his hair into a braid was the best alternative Astrid could think of.

“Dad!” Rune whined, and looked to his father for a slim chance of help.

“I agree with your mother,” Hiccup said, without even glancing up from the table from his map. “Braid or cut. Your choice.”

Rune sighed as he leaned against the chair. “Fine, braid.”

Astrid gave a triumph smile as she reached for the comb again and looked to Hiccup. “You got everything, Babe?”

“Yup,” Hiccup replied as he rolled up the map, and tucked it into his pouch. “If all goes as planned Eret, Snotlout and I should be back before dinner, and before you and the twins go on night patrol.”

“Just be careful,” Astrid said as she titled Rune’s head up slightly to the right to get a better angle. “It is mating season on Dragon Island.” The dragons weren’t dangerous during mating season, however, they could get hostile if they thought they had a competitor for a potential mate’s affection. Fishlegs once ran into that trouble when a male Gronkle wanted Meatlug for a mate. It had taken over a week before Fishlegs could safely step outside without fearing a angry Gronkle would tackle and challenge him to a fight. 

“Trust me, we will be,” Hiccup said as he kissed her cheek. 

There was a sudden knock at the door. “Hiccup! It’s me!” Eret’s voice called out.

“Come on in,” Hiccup called as he flung the pouch over his shoulder. 

Eret entered, and waved in greeting. “Snotlout and I are set, you ready to go?”

“Let me just get Toothless,” Hiccup said as ventured to the corner where Toothless was taking a nap. “Up and at em, Bud,” Hiccup said as he poked the Nightfury’s side. “Time to go.”

Toothless cracked an eye open before he gave a yawn, and arched his back to stretch out. 

Eret looked over to Astrid, and chuckled as he saw the boy. “Someone’s getting his hair combed, I see.”

“I’m getting a braid,” Rune said with a sigh. “Although, I think tangles are fine.”

Eret raised an eyebrow, to which Astrid shook her head. “Long story, don’t ask,” responded and then frowned. “How’s Heather feeling?”

“Much better,” Eret said, sounding relieved himself. “The fever hasn’t returned for two days now, and she’s getting her strength back.”

“That’s a relief,” Hiccup replied as he feed Toothless some fish to help the dragon wake up.

“You’re telling me,” Eret said as he rubbed his neck. “I do not like seeing my wife sick. Speaking of which,” he turned his gaze to Astrid. “I hate to bother you, but would you mind checking in on Heather later? She is feeling a lot better, but I rather play it safe and have someone make certain she’s actually staying in bed.”

“No problem,” Astrid replied, “I was planning to anyway.” Heather could be stubborn when it came to admitting she needed help. 

Rune chewed his bottom lip as he shyly kicked his legs. “Is Birna sick too, Eret?”

Eret blinked at the question. “Um...no, thankfully, Heather and I have both been making sure she wouldn’t catch it.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Rune replied as he blushed slightly. “I wouldn’t want her sick either.”

Eret stared confused as Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a knowing smirk. Either had yet to mention of their son’s crush on Birna to Eret. Heather knew, but she made them promise not to tell Eret, since she claimed she wanted to see how long it would take him to figure it out.

“Alright,” Hiccup said as he jumped in to change the subject and patted Toothless. “We’re off. I’ll see you later,” he gave Astrid one more kiss on the cheek and tapped Rune’s head. “And you behave, and feel free to pass that message on to your siblings.”

“Okay, Dad,” Rune replied, as he let his head be pulled back by the comb.

Hiccup grinned and gave one last wave before following Eret out the door with Toothless in tow.

“Well, it’s you and me now, Kiddo,” Astrid replied as she combed out another knot. “And I got all the knots out. I’ll just smooth it out and start the braid.”

Rune didn’t respond. Instead he twiddled his thumbs and gave a thoughtful sigh. “Mom, how do you make a girl like you?”

Astrid paused in her combing and looked down at her son, curiously. “And why are you asking me this?” 

“Um...no, reason,” Rune said with a blush.

Astrid smirked. “Does it have anything to do with Brina?”

Rune’s entire face turned bright red and confirmed Astrid’s guess as he swiftly brought his gaze to the floor.

Astrid laughed returned to combing out the boy’s hair. “Well, first of all you can’t MAKE a girl or anyone like you. They either like you for who you are or they don’t. If you try to force someone that’s not fair to them is it?”

“No, I guess not,” Rune muttered, softly. “So, what are you suppose to do then?”

Astrid set her comb down to start the braiding. “If you like someone, you get to know them, and let them get to know you. Eventually, they’ll either start to like you back or they won’t. If they don’t, then you leave them be and move on.”

“But how do you know they like you?” Rune asked with a grunt as Astrid tugged on his hair.

“They’ll usually tell you, but it can take awhile, so you have to wait and see what happens.”

“That sounds complicated,” Rune grumbled as he started to kick his legs over the chair.

“Love is complicated, Kiddo,” Astrid replied with a nod as her fingers secured the strands of Rune’s hair to stay together. “But that’s just how the world works.”

“What about you and Dad? When did you start liking him?” Rune asked he tilted his head up. “Dad said he had a crush on you since he was my age.”

“Oh, did he now?” Astrid said with a chuckle. Looks like she had something new to tease Hiccup about. “And tilt downward, I’m almost done.”

Rune did as he was asked and sighed. “But, Mom, WHEN did you start liking him?”

Astrid went silent, tapping her foot in thought. When did she start falling in love with Hiccup? She wanted to say it was after that day Hiccup took her on a flight with Toothless for the first time, but she wasn’t sure even then. Astrid had always noticed him, it was hard not to with all the trouble he caused the village then. 

Course, back then she had mixed feelings on Hiccup. He was the mischief-making chief’s son who should stay out of the way, and yet she admired his determination in wanting to at least try. Granted, love was the last thing on her mind during the war. Protecting Berk and carrying on her parents’ fight had been her main, and only goal then.

If Hiccup hadn’t become friends with Toothless, would she have seen that gentle, funny, and sweet side of him she come to love on her own? Or, would she still have simply see Hiccup as someone to protect and never imagining she would marry anyone.

“I’m not sure, exactly when,” Astrid answered.

“You’re not sure?!” Rune asked, sounding frustrated.

“Love just doesn’t magically appear one day,” Astrid continued as she finished the braid and completed tightening it. “It just gradually happens over time, at least it did with me. It’s not like one day you were a baby and the next day you weren’t. You needed time to grow up.” She finished the braid and stepped around to looked directly at her son in the eyes. “You understand?”

“I guess so,” Rune said, still sounding confused, “but love’s hard, Mom.”

“I know,” Astrid said as she pulled him into a hug. “But you know I love you, right? Nothing complicated about that.”

Rune giggled as he hugged her back. “I love you too, Mom.”

Astrid smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. “Alright, enough with the serious talk. Go outside and-”

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Astrid called as she picked up the comb to put away.

The door opened with a creak, and a girl with long dark hair entered. Rune immediately blushed and staggered to climb off the chair. “Um...hi, Birna.

 

“Hi!” Birna greeted with a smile and looked to Astrid with a hopeful look. “Can Rune come out and play?” Birna asked. “Dad said I should stay outside while Mom’s sleeping so I don’t wake her up.”

Astrid laughed as she jokingly shoved Rune forward. “Sure, he’s all yours!”

“Mom!” Rune hissed, but then immediately shut his mouth as Birna looked him over.

“Did you get a braid?” Birna asked, pointing to his hair.

“Y-yeah,” Rune replied, sounding uncertain if that was a good thing or not.

“I like it!” Birna replied, and took Rune by the hand. “Come on! I need help picking some flowers for mom.”

Rune beamed and looked as if he had been given a cake he could eat all by himself. “Bye, Mom! Thanks, for doing my braid.”

“You’re welcome,” Astrid called and tried not to loudly laugh at the irony how it was only minutes ago Rune had resented the braid.

 

080808080808080808080808080808080

Exactly as the sun started to set, Hiccup, Eret and Snotlout arrived home right on time. Astrid greeted Hiccup with a kiss. “Good timing, I was about to take the kids up to the Great Hall with Gobber to have dinner before I went on night patrol. How did things go?”

“Good, all dragons were accounted for,” Hiccup replied and gave a sad smile, “still no Night Furies though.”

Astrid returned the smile as she reached over to scratched Toothless’s favorite spot under his chin. Every year, Hiccup hoped that they might stumble upon another Night Fury since mating season was when all the dragons would gather, but there had been no luck so far. Although, it seemed to bother Hiccup more than Toothless who seemed to care less. Still, Astrid could understand Hiccup’s wish to find his friend another Night Fury.

“How were the kids? Did they burn anything down today?” Hiccup asked as he joined in the scratching and the double scritches caused the dragon to croon with bliss.

“They were fine, and Rune got to help Birna find some get well flowers for Heather.”

“Oh, did he?” Hiccup replied with a smirk. “So, he had a good day.”

“Yes,” Astrid said slyly as she looped around Hiccup and wrap her arms around his neck. “Speaking of which,” Astrid said with a smirk. “You really had a crush on me since you were 8?”

Hiccup choked as he stood straight and turned his neck to look at her. “What? Who told you that?”

“Rune,” she said, sweetly in a sing song voice.

“Serves me right for believing an eight year old can keep a secret,” he said with chuckle. “So, my secret’s out, what do you plan to do about it?”

Astrid grinned as she tapped her chin in thought. “Oh, I’ll think about it,” she said as she pulled her husband for a kiss. The couple kissed happily for a moment, until a crash was heard upstairs that made both them and Toothless jump.

“Kids!!” Hiccup yelled, his voice equal to the days when his father would bellow his name throughout the house.

“It was Thora’s fault!” Stoick’s voice echoed.

“No way! It was Cuddles’s fault!” Thora’s voice rang.

Toothless growled as he looked up to the couple with a deadpan expression that seem to read “And THIS is why I don’t have offspring!”

Hiccup snorted as he patted Toothless and Astrid stole another kiss him.


	7. Snoggletog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrates Snoggletog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I added another drabble to this, but here's a Christmas present for you all. Enjoy and have a happy holiday!

It was Snoggletog. Somehow Hiccup vaguely recalled this detail as he groggily blinked his eyes. However, it was swiftly tossed aside as his mind demanded more sleep and had him curl an arm around Astrid.

“Happy Snoggletog,” Astrid said as she snuggled into Hiccup’s arm. “Should we get up?”

“No, sleep first,” Hiccup said as he buried his face into her hair. It was one of the few mornings Hiccup didn’t have to get up for chiefing duties, and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. It would have been a perfect plan, except he forgot some smaller members of their family had other ideas.

Toothless snorted as fast paced feet approached their room. Hiccup did his best to ignore, but found he had no choice as two bodies jumped into their bed.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Thora cried as she jumped up and down. “Time to get up!”

“Yeah, it’s Snoggletog morning!” Rune said as he tugged on Hiccup’s arm.

Hiccup refused to budge as he groggily cracked open an eye. “Kids,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice calm. “What’s the rule for Snoggletog?”

“That we’re not allowed to wake you up until it’s morning,” Rune stated.

“Correct,” Hiccup said as he heard Toothless yawn and then moved over to see what was going on. “So, Mom and I are-”

“But Asta said to tell you the sun was just starting to rise,” Thora argued firmly.

“Yeah, so it is morning!” Rune added.

Hiccup sighed. Leaving it to his kids to find the loophole in his rule. “That is not what I meant,” he grumbled.

He felt Astrid pat his arm as she slowly sat up. “Where are Stoick and Asta?” she asked.

“Went to get Grandma and Gobber,” Rune said as he tugged on Hiccup’s arm again. “Get up, Dad! You promised!”

Hiccup rolled to his back and stared blankly at his two children. “Toothless,” he said, “sit on them until they go back to bed.”

“DAD!” Thora and Rune cried together as Toothless looked on in confusion.

“Alright, alright,” Astrid said as she climbed out of bed. “We’re getting up. Go downstairs and wait for us.”

Thora and Rune beamed as they bounced off the bed and made a dash out of the room. Hiccup gradually sat up and let his shoulders slump. “Remind me why we wanted children?”

Astrid snorted as she kissed his cheek. “Says the man who joked about going for number five.”

“If I ever do that again, remind me of this moment,” Hiccup said with a yawn as he forced himself to climb out of bed. 

Astrid could only laugh as she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Eventually, Hiccup was able to shake off the grogginess, and made it downstairs to see his children go through their gifts. He patted Toothless’s head as he watched Asta gleefully hold up the spyglass Hiccup had made for her.

“Cool!” Asta exclaimed as she looked through it. “Stoick, what did you get?”

“A knife,” Stoick said, gleefully. “I’ve been wanting one for ages.”

“Still say you should have given him an axe,” Gobber whispered before taking a swig of his drink. “When I was his age, I had three of them.”

“We’ll consider it for next year,” Astrid replied as she brought in a tray of drinks. “Yaknog anyone?”

The men froze and Toothless swiftly covered his face with his tailfin to hide. 

“Uh…,” Hiccup said, “I think it’s a bit early for yaknog, isn’t?”

“Not there’s ever a good time,” Gobber muttered, darkly. “My stomach’s still recovering from the last batch I tried.”

Astrid placed a hand on her hip. “Guys, I promised it’s good this time,” she stated. “I changed the recipe.”

“You did?” Hiccup replied as he actually raised his hand to pick up a mug.

“Yeah, Valka helped with it,” Astrid replied.

Hiccup’s hand dropped like a stone and he quickly looked over to his children. “Rune, what did you get?”

“You’re too paranoid, Hiccup,” Astrid replied as Gobber dared to take a mug and took a sip.

“No he’s not,” Gobber said as he placed back the mug on the tray. “I’m going to be feeling that later.”

Hiccup pretended not to hear as Rune grinned at him. “A wooden dragon,” Rune said gleefully as he held it up. “And I got ink!”

“Only you would get excited over that,” Stoick said as he rolled his eyes.

“You just say that because you can’t draw,” Asta said as she stuck out her tongue.

“Guys,” Hiccup warned as he shot his children a look. “No arguing on Snoggletog.”

“We’re not arguing,” Asta said as Thora joyfully dug through her gifts. “We’re debating.”

“Then no debating,” Hiccup said as he ruffled her hair. _I swear, I wonder if this was how Dad felt for all those times I was snarky with him._

Toothless then raised his head as Valka entered and shut the door behind him.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she said as she brushed the snow off her shoulders, “but I wanted to check on the new hatchlings in the stables.” She gave a grin. “And it looks like Stormfly’s eggs have all hatched.”

“That’s good to hear,” Astrid said as she offered Valka a chair. “Some of her eggs were late hatching this year, I was getting a bit worried.”

“Mom, can we go see Stormfly’s babies?” Asta asked, hopefully. “I want one of Stormfly’s babies to be my dragon.”

“Need I remind you, Lass,” Gobber said with a raised eyebrow. “You’re suppose to get your dragon when you start at the dragon academy, and that’s after you train a whole year.”

“Stoick and I start in the spring, and we pick our dragons when they’re a year old,” Asta insisted with her hands on her hips. “I know I want a Deadly Nadder like Mom and by this time next year Stormfly’s babies will be a year old. So, why can’t I pick mine now?”

“She makes a fair argument,” Astrid said with a proud smirk.

Hiccup gave a soft smile. He kept forgetting the twins would be officially starting their lessons at the academy once the winter ended. It would mean a lot to Astrid if she saw her own daughter train and ride one of her dragon hatchlings.

“All right, I’ll consider it,” Hiccup said, “but we’ll go after breakfast. I’m certain Stormfly has her hands full right now.”

“Awesome!” Asta cheered.

Hiccup cast a glance to Stoick expecting to hear protest he should be able to pick his dragon now too...except he was oddly quiet. The boy had a thoughtful frown as he fiddled with the handle of his dagger. 

_What’s that about?_ Hiccup thought. 

“Daddy, look what I got!” Thora exclaimed happily as she scrambled towards him and held up her gift.

Hiccup blinked, as he stared at the object. “A...hammer?” He stared unbelieving at the large hammer that had a bow tied around the handle, but then remembered Thora. She was staring at him with the biggest grin, and he didn’t want to dare ruin her happy moment.

“Oh...ah, that’s great, Sweetheart,” Hiccup stammered, fighting the temptation to take the weapon away from the child. “But just be careful with it, okay?”

“Okay!” Thora replied before rushing off to join her siblings.

Hiccup kept his smile until Thora was far away enough and then dropped it before turning to his mentor. “Gobber, why did you decide to give the five year old a hammer?”

Gobber swung his mug and pretended to look insulted. “And why do you instantly assume it was me?”

“Because it has your name written all over it,” Hiccup mumbled.

Gobber shrugged. “Alright, it was,” he replied, and drank another mouthful of his mead. “But to be fair it was Astrid’s idea.”

Hiccup’s jaw dropped as he turned to his wife who didn’t look the least bit guilty.

“What? I got my first axe when I was five,” she asked. “And with her name being ‘Thora’ I thought a hammer was fitting.”

Hiccup groaned as he buried his face into his hands. “If she goes on a smashing everything she sees in a frenzy it’s all your fault.”

Valka gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Well, Dear, it’s a least better then when your father wanted to give you an axe when you were only a week old.”

“Not helping, Mom.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of the morning went as expected. Once the children calmed down, and they ate a breakfast that was prepared by Hiccup, and not by Valka and Astrid, they went to the stables to visit Stormfly. The Nadder greeted them cheerfully and playfully tugged Astrid’s braid.

“Happy Snoggletog to you too, Girl,” Astrid greeted.

During this, Stormfly’s hatchlings had decide to swarm over to the children, who laughed in response.

“They’re so cute!” Rune replied as red baby Nadder tucked his head under his arm. “Asta, get this one!”

“No, no!” Thora giggled as she played with a purple one. “Get this one.”

“Asta will pick whichever dragon feels right for her,” Valka said as Stormcutter curiously glanced over her shoulder.

Hiccup nodded in agreement as he kneeled and wrapped his arm around Asta’s shoulders. “Your grandma’s right,” he said. “The only one who can pick your dragon is you.”

Asta chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “How do I know which is the right one?”

“You’ll just know,” Astrid said with an encouraging pat on the back. “Trust me on this.”

Toothless nodded before growling at a couple of baby Nadder that tried to chew on his tail.

Asta nodded as she start to make her way through the hatchlings. She let each of them tug and pull at her boots and edge of her tunic. Hiccup watched carefully, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Stoick was tucked into the corner as he observed silently.

_I wonder if he’s feeling left out, Hiccup thought. If Asta is picking her dragon, he should be able to as well. I should talk to him about it later._

A sudden crash was heard causing all the humans and dragons to look up. A purple baby Nadder had attempted to climb onto Stormfly’s back, but instead had now fallen into a feeding bucket. Asta approached as the baby dragon waddled with the bucket on it’s head until it managed to shake it off. It’s eyes meet Asta, and they stared at each other silently.

“Mommy,” Thora asked, “what are they-”

Astrid shushed her, wrapped her arms around her. “Just give her a moment, Sweetheart.”

Asta cautiously leaned raised her hand and held it about the baby dragon’s head. “Hi, I’m Asta,” she whispered. “Want to be friends?”

The Nadder sniffed it, and carefully studied the girl. The little Nadder then squawked before jumping into Asta’s arms and knocked her over.

Valka laughed as Stormcutter seem to chuckle as well. “Baby dragons, they listen to no one.”

“Much like human children,” Gobber muttered as the Nadder rubbed it’s face into Asta’s chest. “You like that one?”

Asta laughed as she wrapped her arms around the Nadder. “Yeah, this one! She’s smart I can tell! I’m going to call her Skysword!”

“You sure you wouldn’t prefer Grump Junior?” he teased, but stepped back as Skysword tried to bite his hand. “Watch it! I only got one of these left!”

“Gobber, you should know better than to tease a dragon,” Astrid chided. “And besides, ‘Grump Junior’ is a bad name for a Nadder.”

Gobber rolled his eyes. “Oh, a bad idea, eh?” He smirked and pointed his hook at her. “And I suppose your ideas are always so grand-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know my yaknog needs work,” Astrid replied.

“Oh, I’m not talking about the yaknog, Lass,” Gobber replied with a cheeky grin. “I’m recalling our first Snoggletog with the dragons...and the eggs.”

Astrid’s face turned bright red as the children frown and exchanged confused looks. “Mom,” Stoick asked. “What’s Gobber talking about?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Astrid said quickly, making Gobber laugh harder.

“Oh, you never told them of your idea for a new Snoggletog tradition of hiding dragon eggs for people to find in the morning,” said Gobber.

Asta tilted her head. “Why is that a good idea?” she asked as Skysword started to chase her tail. “Dragon eggs explode.”

“Exactly, Lass,” Gobber said as he kneed. “So, imagine what must have happened after Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout planted the eggs all over Berk.”

Rune scratched his head. “...A lot of burning?”

“Oh, immensely!”

“Mommy, did you really do that?” Thora asked, horrified.

“Seriously?” Stoic cried in shock. “And you always complain about our ideas?!”

Astrid sighed, rubbing her eyes. “We didn’t know dragon eggs exploded at the time! How was I suppose to predict that?”

“With dragons,” Hiccup teased, “you have to be prepared for the unexpected.”

Asta had opened her mouth to ask, but Skysword tugged on her sleeve. “Ha ha! Cut that out, Girl!” She found a stick on the ground and tossed it. “Here! Fetch!”

Skysword wagged her tail as she went to chase after it, not expecting her brothers and sisters to do the same.

Rune laughed and grabbed Thora’s hand. “Uh, oh, they’re going to need more sticks! Come on, Thora!” 

Rune and Thora giggled as they joined Asta and started the epic game of fetch.

Hiccup laughed and patted Toothless as he glanced over his shoulder to outside. It was starting to snow again. It was a good time to visit his father before everyone gathered at the Great Hall for the party. Toothless must have sensed his thinking as he gently poked Hiccup’s ribs and gave a comforting growl.

Hiccup smiled and kissed Astrid on the cheek. “Be back in a bit,” he whispered. “I just need to visit-”

“I know,” she replied softly as she squeezed his hand like she did every year. “Take your time, Babe.”

He squeezed the hand back as he took one more look at his children before slipping outside with Toothless. With each Berk family doing their private family celebrations inside their huts, the village was oddly quiet for once. It wouldn’t last long once everyone migrated towards the Great Hall.

And hopefully, Hiccup could keep the twins and Snotlout from getting too drunk this year. They really didn’t need a repeat of their ‘can it be lit on fire’ game. They had barely finished the repairs from last year.

The snowflakes tickled his nose as he approached the base of his father’s statue. Hiccup gazed up as Toothless wrapped his tail around him for comfort.

“Happy Snoggletog, Dad,” Hiccup whispered to the statue. It was always this time of year his missed his father the most. If he was here, Hiccup was certain he would be spoiling his kids rotten. All he could hope for was that his father was having his own celebration where ever he was.

Toothless gave a sad croon as he leaned into leg. “It wasn’t your fault, Bud,” Hiccup said. The Night Fury knew Hiccup didn’t blame him, but every year Hiccup reassured him all the same.

Footsteps could be heard crunching the cold snow behind them. Hiccup gave a half smile. “Hey, Mom,” he started as he turned around. “Had a feeling you would show up-”

Hiccup trailed off as he saw it wasn’t his mother, but his eldest son. Toothless raised and tilted his head in surprise. Hiccup was momentarily baffled, but quickly recollected his thoughts. 

“Oh, uh, hey, Son,” he said as he stepped forward. “Decided you needed some fresh air?” 

Stoick was silent as he looked up at the statue of his grandfather. “You miss Grandpa a lot, don’t you, Dad.”

Hiccup was slightly taken aback, however, he gave a half smile. “Yeah, I do, and I know he would have loved you kids.”

Stoick looked up at the statue. “I wish I could have known him.”

“Me too,” Hiccup said as he Hiccup brushed the bangs out of Stoick’s eyes. “But, you know, your grandfather once told me that when there are people you’re missing around the holidays, the best thing you can do is to celebrate them.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Stoick said as he patted Toothless’s nose. “Dad, can I talk to you about something?”

“You always can, Kiddo,” Hiccup said as he wrapped an arm around him. “I’d wager something was on your mind.”

“Well…” Stoick began, “like Asta said, we start the dragon academy in the spring. So, I’ve been thinking on what dragon I should get.” He leaned into Hiccup’s side. “And I think I like to have the same dragon Grandpa had.”

“A Rumblehorn?” Hiccup said with a raised eyebrow. “That’s fine, though they’re a bit stubborn-”

“No,” Stoick said as he shook his head. “I want a Thunderdrum. Grandpa had a Thunderdrum before Skullcrusher, right?”

Hiccup blinked, but then gave a slow nod. “Yeah, he did, but they’re a bit hard of hearing. So, you do have to yell a lot.”

“I know,” Stoick said with a nod, “but they look cool, and I think it would be neat to have a Thunderdrum.” He fiddled his fingers. “Can’t explain it, but I thought it might let me to get to know him in a way...it probably doesn’t make sense.”

Hiccup gave a smile of pride. “Naw, it does,” Hiccup said as he ruffled his hair. “Honestly, I think your grandma and Gobber will be tickled pink when they hear it.”

“I figured,” Stoick said, “but can we just keep it between us for now? But you can tell Mom if you want.”

“It’s our secret,” Hiccup promised. “Just the two of us.”

Toothless grunted.

“Sorry, just the three of us,” Hiccup corrected as he rolled his eyes. “We don’t dare leave out the Great Alpha, Toothless.”

Toothless snorted like he was saying “You bet, you don’t human!” causing both Hiccup and Stoick to laugh.

“Come on,” Hiccup said as he gently nudged Stoick forward. “Let’s get back to the stables so we can get ready for the party at the Great Hall.”

“Okay, Dad,” Stoick replied and stole another glance at the statue. “See you later, Grandpa.”

Hiccup ruffled his son’s hair, sensing that somewhere his father was watching and feeling quite pleased.


End file.
